Truth or Dare Hetalia Style!
by Tapioca-Kiss-Horvath
Summary: Latte and Tapioca round up the Hetalia characters for fun. Enjoy, and please send in dares and truths! Also, warning, the authors of this fanfic will probably accept any dare, but are very harsh on pairings. I mean strict. Yea, that. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**One day, in the magical land of fanfiction, Latte and Tapioca...didn't know where to start.**

Tapioca: So...what do we say?

Latte: We should play truth or dare!

Tapioca: By ourselves?

Latte: You're right that would be kinda boring. We need some friends. Some people we can seriously embarrass.

Tapioca: Good thinking! :D

Latte: But of course. So puttting it that way, we should choose a group of people that are really interesting and funny all with disticnt personalities. Like people that are all so different it seems like they're from different countries.

Tapioca: Huh. Where would we find anyone like that?

Latte: ...Yeah thats the problem.

_Hours later_

Tapioca: OMG! I think I just figured our cast out! :D

Latte: Well spit it out then!

Tapioca: Oh, you think I should do that? Instead of just talking for a lengthy amount of time about how amazing it is that I figured out the perfect cast?

Latte: YES!

Tapioca: Oh, ok then. ;) I was thinking of the Hetalia cast.

Latte: Hm. That just might work. But...How do we get them here?

Tapioca: Easy. The way you get any band of fictional characters into your fanfiction. *Begins shouting* Oh Hetalia characters~! Get over here now! I mean it, come over, evereyone! Axis, Allies, neutural, everyone!

_Seemingly out of nowhere , the Hetalia characters arrive_

America: Yo dudes, whatchya callin us out here for, its like 10:00 in the morining, I should be sleeping!

Latte: Um...well...

England: Shut up you over fed baffoon! !0:00 is way to late to sleep at any rate, and consider the fact that most of the other countries are here at what is their 4:00 am! Look at poor Japan over there!

Tapioca: Guys we were hoping...

Japan: Actually I'm quite used to early rising so...

France: Oh, you all complain but what about moi? I certainly haven't got enough beauty sleep!

America & England: SHUT UP! IT'S LIKE 4:00 PM THERE ISN'T IT!

Germany: EVERYONE BE QUIET NOW! Italy is still sleeping! If you vant to fight go do it outside!

Italy: Ve~ Germany...no need to yell...I'll kiss you so you won't be lonely...Do you want some pasta? (Still asleep.)

_There is a long silence_

...

_Then everyone starts fighting and laughing and crying and everything all over again._

Latte: *twitching in irritation, grabs megaphone* EVERYONE, WILL YOU LISTEN TO SOMEONE ELSE FOR ONCE IN YOUR ENTIRE LIVES! I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU SOMETHING REALLY IMPORTANT AND IF YOU WON'T ALL SHUT UP I'M GOING TO START KICKING PEOPLE AND THIS WHOLE TRUTH OR DARE THING WILL BECOME A LOT MORE VIOLENT!

Tapioca: Woah, there. Calm down, heres some coffee.

Latte: *relieved sigh, takes the coffee, adds a lot of sugar* Um, so any questions?

_There is a second silence_

_..._

Prussia: So...the awesome and everyone else...are being ordered to play truth or dare?

Tapioca & Latte: *nod*

Prussia: Again?

Tapioca & Latte: *smile*

_Entire cast sighs deeply_

Tapioca: Oh, maybe we should introduce ourselves! I'm Tapioca. :)

Latte: Yeah, and I'm Latte. =)

Romano: Are you fucking serious?

Latte: Yeah. We're fucking serious. Don't get on my neves, I'm helping control this fanfiction.

Romano: ...Fuck.

Spain: Don't worry Romano, it shouldn't be anything that bad right?

Tapioca: Of course not! *grins evily* I promise you, we only have _your_ best interests at heart.

Greece: ...So...for now...what are we...going to do...?

Latte: Wait until we get some dares I guess. Oh and truths. I forget about those usually.

China: Won't that take a while aru?

Tapioca: Maybe. Uh, considering how unpopular we tend to be...it's almost completely certain! :D

China: So...can I leave and come back when I'm needed aru?

Tapioca & Latte: NO. WAY.

China: But Russia is right behind me and its really freaking me out aru~!

Russia: Become one with Russia, Da~?

Latte: You need a new line.

Belarus: Nii san...marraige! Marraige! Marraige!

Tapioca: Her too.

Latte: They're perfect for eachother aren't they?

Russia: Noooooo~!

Tapioca: Totally. ;)

Belarus: Mwa ha ha, I have the writers on my side nii san~!

_Russia is hiding behind random couch crying_

Latte: Well, we gotta end this chapter somehow, so I think we're gonna go now. I want to go annoy Romano again.

Tapioca: And don't forget to review and send us dares and truths~! Please, we're begging you! And Latte, wait for me I wanna watch!

Latte: Bye then everyone!

Tapioca: Bye bye!

Romano: I hate my life.

**The End! :D**

**P.S. We meant it, please please please, send us some dares! And truths! whatever! Thanks for reading! Oh, and we don't own Hetalia. I know. I was shocked too.**


	2. Chapter 2 Punch

**Fwooosh. A gust of cold wind passes through the air, pushing a tummble weed along. A depressed pair of authors sit, surrounded by their borrowed cast.**

Tapioca: Where are the reviews! Its been like 40 minutes.

Latte: I see how it is. We aren't loved at all are we. TT_TT

_They begin sobbing together_

Belarus: If you don't have any dares, can we just go back to doing what we normally do? Nii-san and I are getting married~!

Russia: No we are not!

Latte: *sigh* Since we're all gonna be bored for a while, who wants punch?

Tapioca: Oh me, me!

Latte: You idiot! Its for our wonderful cast thats been so helpful to us. *wispers* And also...****************************

Tapioca: *wispers back* Oh, ok. Hahaha~

Latte: So back to the punch, we have red punch, and green punch! :) Which kind does everyone want?

_There is a long and nervous silence._

_..._

Latte: Listen you. We got you all puch out of the goodness of our hearts and if you don't come up and drink it right now I will-

(cut off) Tapioca: Lets just say...no, lets not say anything. Just come up and get your punch.

They begin lining up.

For Red Punch:

America

Sealand

Italy

Belgium

Japan

Romano

Hungary

Prussia

Poland

Russia

Belarus

Austria

For Green Punch:

Spain

Germany

Canada

Sweden

Ukraine

Finland

England

Lithuania

France

Greece

China

_Some of the cast magically got away and avoided drinking punch because Latte and Tapioca were to distracted by pairings._

Tapioca: How does everyone like the punch?

Sweden: It's good. What do y'uh think Finland?

Finland: I like it...but I'm starting to feel kind of odd.

Latte: You don't say...

England: Bloody hell! What on earth did you put in this you bloody wanker, its not normal stuff I'll tell you that!

America: England...I feel funny...why do you look so pretty?

England: o.O

Tapioca: Actually...there was something very special about both kinds of punch... ^ . ^

Germany: Oh really? (sarchastic) You v'ouldn't mind explaining vhy I'm...ugh I can't say it.

Italy: Doitsu...why do you have breasts?

_There is a shocked silence as this fact lapses in. Latte and Tapioca smile._

Latte: I suppose I should explain. You see, everyone who drank the green punch is currently trancforming into their nyotalia self.

Greece: Does...that mean...*yawns*

Latte: Yeah, if you're a guy, you're gonna be a girl. If you're a girl, you're gonna be a guy.

America: But wait...I had the red punch...and I feel weird too...and I must be sick if England looks pretty...

England: SHUT UP YOU STUPID BLOODY WANKER!

Tapioca: Thats the beauty of the red punch. See, we couldn't just let half of you have all the fun. So the red punch makes anyone who drinks it very attracted to the opposite sex, and it doesn't matter if its because of the green punch.

Romano: This stupid fucking drink...I swear I'm gonna come over there and beat you two up!

Latte: Uh huh. Unfortunately you're forgetting the circumstances you're currently in.

Romano: Huh...(still woozy)

Latte: We're both girls. And you're a boy. Red punch factor applies.

Romano: ...Dammitshitfuckinghell-(cut off by Tapioca who pushes girl spain in his face)

Latte: *watches for a second and smiles* I guess we should leave those two alone now. ;)

Tapioca: *drooling* Uh...yeah...we should...hahaha

Latte: *slaps Tapioca to bring her back to life* Wake up!

Tapioca: Ok, ok! Hungary, get me some of that footage later! ;D

Hungary: Will do! :D Darn though...its harder than usual...cause all the guys look so hot...

Latte: *giggles*

Tapioca: *Locates Prussia, and drags him towards Hungary. It's an easy battle.*

Hungary: Oh hey Prussia...(woozy) Do you wanna go make out with Austria for me? He's right over there...

Prussia: Screw that. *Grabs Hungary, kisses deeply*

Latte: That...

Tapioca: ...is so awesome...

*in another part of the room*

_Italy is walking slowly towards girl Germany. Germany looks somehow almost scared._

Germany: Wait Italy...don't...don't get near me! The red punch...it's a...dangerous...*Cries a little*

Italy: Ve~ Germany is sooo cute...but Doitsu...why aren't you smiling? I like it when you smile...

Germany: How can I possibly smile at a time like this!

Italy: *has crept very close at this point and whispers in Germany's ear* But ve~ you know what? I like all of Germany's expressions. I love you ve~

Germany: *lets out a very girlish cry as Italy blows in his ear*

Tapioca: OMG! Thank god I didn't miss that!

Latte: We can't miss anything, where next?

Finland: Wah! This is weird, I want my regular body back!

Sweden: You look cute. Like this. *edges closer*

Finland: But...ah Sweden...you're a girl too now...

Sweden: S'ok.

Finland: *feels scared, as per usual*

Sweden: Can I have a kiss?

Finland: Wha, why?

Sweden: Cuz you're m'wife. And everyone else is gettin' um.

Finland: Ah...um...ok...*kisses Sweden on the cheek, he blushes profusely.*

Latte & Tapioca: Awwwwwww 3

Poland: Like, Lithuania, can we like, get married?

Lithuania: Wha? O/O

Poland: Oh wait...I forgot...we're already, like, married.

Litthuania: Stop saying such embarrassing things!

Poland: Like...whatever. *kisses Lithuania*

Latte: Darn. Too much kissing!

Tapioca: What do you mean? This is great! :D

Latte: Yeah, but think of all the kissing dares we're gonna get in the future. It's gonna become totally boring.

Tapioca: You're right. *suddenly feels worthless as an author and begins to listlessly check her email* OMFG!

Latte: What is it?

Tapioca: We. Got. A review!

Latte: OMG! Yes yes yes yes!

Tapioca: Well then, we're off from these epic yet unfortunately self made dares and into the world of real fan dares! :D

Latte: Hahahaha! To infinity and beyond!

Tapioca & Latte: So long y'all! We'll be right back!

Tsundere members of the Hetalia cast: DON'T LEAVE YOU ANNOYING IDIOTS, GIVE US THE CURE TO THIS STUPID PUNCH!

**The end! :)**

**Keep sending reviews, please please please and thank you! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3 First Review

Tapioca & Latte: Guys! Guess what?

Spain: Um...what?

Latte: WE GOT A REVIEW! :D

Tapioca: A DARE REVIEW!

Germany: Well, actually, you told us that last chapter, but anyvay how many did you get?

Tapioca & Latte: ONE! :D

America: *snickers* Looks like England.

England: Shut up you git! And seriously, author/fangirl people, whatever you are, who bloody cares about one single review.

Latte: We care you stupid brittish idiot!

Tapioca: Yeah, you have no idea how much this means to us! *sobs* And also we have names, we introduced ourselves in the first chapter! You better start being more polite or I'm gonna let the last dare on this list happen with no interruptions!

England: The...last dare?

Latte: You don't want to know. But in any case, you will. ;)

Tapioca: Without further ado, our first reviewer and darer, or whatever ya call it!

**From: IloveBeyondBirthday **

**Prussia: PRANCE AROUND IN A BUNNY SUIT. NOW, DAMNIT!**

**Spain: Truth; Do you love Romano? :D ((SAY YESSSSSSS XD))**

**America: W- WAIT. F u c k you, Umm... Do you love England?**

**Russia: I like you. A LOT. So, you can rape China; but video tape it! w RoChu~**

**Poland: Kiss Russia on the lips!~**

**((I saw Real Russian Vodka~)) w**

**China: M'kay, Eat one of your Hello-Kitty plushies. XD**

**France: RAPE England w**

**((BTW- LOL. FrUK is British srecwdriver XDDDD))**

**-ILBB**

Latte: Alright then, yours is first Prussia!

Prussia: What is the awesome me doing?

Tapioca: Your grammar sucks, but you're wearing and prancing around in this. *holds up bunny suit that is bright pink.*

Prussia:..

Latte: Do it. Now.

Prussia: Ok. Sorry, somehow I was just expecting this to be harder ya know.

Tapioca: Its ok. Everyone gets an easy one once in a while ;) You'll have whats coming to you!

Prussia: *shivers. then puts on bunny suit and prances around. he actually appears to enjoy himself.*

Latte: Spain~! Its your turn!

Spain: Si, what am I doing? :)

Tapioca: Answering this question; Do you love Romano?

Spain: Oh, a confession? No probleme~!

Latte: Actually you just have to...you know what, never mind go right ahead.

Spain: *clutches Romano's shoulders* Romano, I love you. I always have, and I always will. You're the most important person to me. *he smiles sweetly*

Romano: *is blushing furiously* I know. You say that to me every freaking day you fucking idiot.

Tapioca: Shouldn't you be saying something else Romano? ;)

Romano: No fucking way you pudding bitch! Spain was dared not me!

Latte: It's ok. I'm guessing that'll come up in dares soon. And if not...mwa ha ha ha...

Tapioca: I'm in complete agreement with you there Latte, but more importantly we've got to move on. Um, America?

America: *eating a hamburger, can barely be interpreted. something like 'yea' is made out.*

Tapioca: Um, apparently our reviewer...ah...doesn't like you. And she asks if you love England.

America: *Doesn't say anything for a while and finishes eating his hamburger*

_Awkward pause._

Latte: Go on, answer the question.

America: Dudes, this is stupid. *looks down and blushes a little* Yes, I love England.

England: *faints*

Tapioca: Aww, that was cute, And almost...meaningful. :)

Hungary: As per usual, I have it on tape for anyone who's interested.

(she is crowded around by all the USUK fans who start shouting in delight.)

Latte: Uh...it's Russia's turn. Hm. Don't know how I feel about this...

Russia: My turn da~?

Tapioca: Yeah...it says you can...rape China...

Russia: Yay!

China: No! Aru~!

Latte: Can you just sleep with Belarus instead?

China: Yes aru! Do that instead! Aru~!

Belarus: Yeah, nii-san. I think that sounds like a _great_ idea.

Russia: Noooooo!

Tapioca: Hm. We gotta come up with a good resalution.

Latte: We'll compromise. :) You guys get to go get drunk together, and see what happens!

Tapioca: Brilliant! Have fun guys! :D Now, to the next dare.

(Russia and China leave, China looking somewhat forlorn.)

Latte: Um Poland's next.

Tapioca: But it says he has to kiss Russia, and Russia's gone!

Tapioca & Latte: * Stare at Poland*

Poland: So, I like, totally don't have to do it! ;D

Latte: Well, I don't like people getting away with doing nothing...but yeah I think we'll let this pass.

Tapioca: Yeah, you just stick with Lithunia. ;)

Latte: Uh oh, the next one is for China!

Tapioca: The eating hello kitty doll one?

Latte: Yeah, that.

Tapioca: Well~ it'll have to wait then! :D

Latte: Wonderful! Final dare then!

Tapioca: Yeah...that one...ugh. *pukes*

Latte: France...can...*pukes also* rape England.

France: Ohohohohoh~!

Tapioca: Dammit! I hoped you'd gone and died somewhere!

France: Non, but of course not~! I am far too amazing to die alone.

Latte: Shut up.

France: Well, in any case, I do believe I have a dare to complete~!

Tapioca: Oh crap! England's still passed out, he's completely defenseless!

Latte: No! What are we going to do? If only we had a _hero _around who could save England from the evil clutches of France!

_France has reached England and is starting to unbutton Englands shirt when suddenly he recieves a severe kick in the stomache. America picks up England (bridal style) who is just starting to wake up._

America: Sorry dude. This guy, *he looks down at England who is staring back at him* is mine.

England: *Blushes* Don't act cool like that...idiot.

Tapioca & Latte: *Sparkling heart eyes*

Hungary: That is so beautiful!

Japan: Truly interesting.

Taiwan: Kyaaaa!

Prussia: Jeez, who invited the yaoi gang. *he is glared at.*

Latte: Alright, wonderful as this was, it's about time to go.

Tapioca: We've had a ton of fun! Please send us more reviews! ;) We love y'all.

Tapioca &Latte: Byzies!

**The End! /**


	4. Chapter 4 the horrors of FrUK

**Once, in the dead of night (er, morning) two girls huddleed around a glowing screen. They cackled gleefully. Surrounding them, a multitude of people felt very, very worried for their safety. Slowly, they turned to the people, and grinned.**

Poland: Like, what is it now? Cause you guys look, like, totally creepy.

Tapioca: We got...

Latte: Wait for it...

Tapioca: THREE NEW REVIEWS!

Germany: Congratulations. You two are insane.

Latte: Thank you. ;)

Tapioca: Well come on, lets start already!

Latte: Got it! This dare is from um...Ant Carrying A Rubber Tree!

Tapioca: Yay!

**I have a dare! *evil smile***

**Dare England to act like France towards France! Mwhahahahaha!**

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough cough* Sorry... ^^; I tend to go a little**

**overboard...**

Latte: Dammit! Whats with all the FrUK?

Tapioca: *glaring furiously at the dare, somehow it starts to burn and smoke under her gaze*

Latte: Um...Tapioca? You ok?

Tapioca: Huh? *looks up, is now holding ashes* Oh yeah, I'm fine.

Latte: Well, somehow or other...we have to do this. Is England awake yet?

England: Of course. What is it?

Tapioca: Umm...you got a dare.

England: Go on.

Latte: You have to act like France, towards him. *points at France*

England: *pukes at the thought*

Tapioca: Well, we all hate this request. But we're true to our fans. Go on.

England: *doesn't move*

Latte: Go and get it over with! This is already painful enough as it is!

England: *reluctantly walks over to France* O-ohoho-ho...ugh.

France: *looks up* Ah, moi.

_Silence. _

_..._

England: O-Ohohohoh...I am so amazing and...ah...um I'm just gonna get in your face cause thats how you (France) always act.

France: What? Oh my, zis is such an insult, I act nothing like zat. *storms away in annoyance*

Tapioca & Latte: *happy, that it's finally over.*

Hungary: Now what? Are we going to start the next dare? *has camera ready*

Tapioca: Yeah, wait I thought the camera was Japan's thing?

Hungary: Well sometimes he's not around, what with living in the ocean and all so...

Latte: Double wait! China's back isn't he?

China: Yes, aru~!

Latte: Perfect! We have a dare reserved for you!

Tapioca: Oh yeah, we do! And by the way, how did it go with Russia?

Russia: Da, actually...

China: Shut up aru!

Tapioca & Latte: ?

Latte: Well in any case, you have to eat a hello kitty doll now China.

China: I...have to aru?

Tapioca: Yes. Here you go. *hands him a hello kitty doll*

China: Isn't it physically impossible for a human to eat something like this? aru~

Latte: Well, you're not human. So it's fine.

China: You're cruel aru. *Eats the hello kitty doll*

Tapioca: You know the reason he didn't want to do that was because it was a hello kitty doll, not just any stuffed animal.

Latte: True.

Tapioca: OMG. Thats...it. Isn't it?

Latte: Sniff, yeah. But, we have more reviews! And that means...

Tapioca: More chapters! :D

Prussia: This is never gonna end is it?

Tapioca & Latte: Nope! ;D

**The End! ^ u ^**

**keep reviewing, we loves y'alls as per usual**


	5. Chapter 5 The long one

**The very same morning two authors went on a breakfast break, when they returned they were very anixous to get back to work... **

Latte: so are we all ready for the next dare?

Tapioca: I am!

Latte: *rolls eyes* well here it is folks!

Tapioca: stright from Cherry-flavored harp!

**Ha ha ha ha helloe veryone Latte and Tapoica, my username- you can read it...**

**It's way too long so call me Cfh**

**by the ways for the dare**

***creepy aura***

**for Russia: hi there young sir it seems that you and Belarus are having a nice**

**time... And I just have the perfect dare~**

**Will you get a leash and make yourself Belarus' pet~? Ha ha ha ah !**

**I would never be one with you~ **

**Next for France- a question for the French, you hate Prussia right? Then say**

**to the world that you're awesome!**

**More for China: hey there, tried trembling yet? How about being pinned by**

**black Japan? Well will you do it? Black Japan?**

**And for America: hey there's no burgers here, are you going to live any longer?**

**Last for Austria: are you happy about your capital city Vienna being a type ofsausage?**

**lolz I hope you post this, goo luck**

**-Cfh**

Tapioca: Oh Russia~! Sorry, we got to interrupt you from your date! ;)

Belarus: Hey! We were having a wonderful date! How dare you interrupt it! *turns evil completely* Are you trying to get between me and nii-san? Hah?

Russia: We are not on a date! And I'll come over right away, da.

Latte: Suuurreee you're not. Anyway, Belarus, we need you too.

Belarus: *still suspicious, walks over*

Tapioca: *hands Belarus a dog collar*

Belarus: What's this for?

Latte: Your new pet! *points at Russia*

Russia: *runs for the hills*

Belarus: *right on his heels*

Tapioca: Damn, They are fast. Well, no need to interfere.

Latte: Agreed, time to move on. France! Get your disgustingly perverted butt out here! And not litterally in case you're confused you pervert!

France: Seriously, (z)there is no need to shout! And honestly, what is it with all of you truth or dare writers hating moi? How could you, when I am so lovely~!

Tapioca: *Pukes* Go...die...bastard...

Latte: Ugh. I agree with Tapioca. Anyway, much as I hate to believe it, there actually are writers who like you to some extent.

Tapioca: But for those of us that are smart, the reasons for hating you are simple and irrifutible! First of all, you romantic to the point that it's disgusting! Second, you try to rape people all the time! Third, you're the biggest obstacle between USUK! Fourth, I hate you, go die in some miserable hole inside the sun and burn to death!

France: *is sobbing*

Latte: Hm. That was kinda harsh, but you bring out some excellant points. Either way, we do have to move on. So France, this person is under the impression that you hate Prussia. Your response?

France: *still sniffling a little* What...? Non, non, I do not _hate_ Prussia. He is certainly annoying, and he can be a bit of an ass-

Prussia: An awesome one! :D

France: *sighs* -But he is, as you say, mon ami. He's not all bad.

Prussia: *hugs France* Kesesesese~, I know you're just saying that cuz you're upset about not being as awesome as me, but to tell the truth you're my best friend too, even if you are a perverted idiot!

Spain: Hey! What about me? What am I, the third wheel?

Prussia & France: *glomp Spain and they all start laughing together*

Tapioca: This is all very touching and all, but I think we need to keep going with the dares before everyone's vital reigons get stolen, off we goes! Read the next dare Latte! ;)

Latte: Ok..but this one is confusing. Um, China, have you tried trembling yet?

China: What do you mean by 'trembling' aru?

Latte: To be honest, I have no idea what this person is talking about. In any event, can someone turn Japan evil?

Russia: *after miraculously escaping Belarus* I can, da. ^ J ^

Tapioca: Oh cool, not only are you totally evil but you can also turn other people evil? Sweet!

Russia: *is painfully silent, smiles at Tapioca with evil aura*

Latte: You should probaly shut up now Tapioca. Anyway, if you don't mind, can you just turn Japan evil?

Russia: Da~!

(He then proceeds to do something that scares Tapioca, Latte, and the entire cast for life. It is not mentioned here because the authors were afraid of being sued.)

Black!Japan:*rises slowly and stares coldly at everyone around*

Tapioca: You know, normally I would start shouting and laughing about how cool this is, but honestly, I just feel too freaked out.

Latte: Ditto, about the freaked out part anyway. But anyhow, Black!Japan, do you mind pinning China down?

Black!Japan: *nods, and smiles slightly*

China: Wait...he's going to do what aru!

_Black!Japan pushes China to the ground and pins him down. Slowly yet firmly he claws his fingers around China's neck, China gasps, just bares begining to feel the loss of air._

Latte: OMG. This is more violent than I was expecting, really messed up.

Tapioca: And yet strangely sexual.

Latte: I can't believe you said that after lecturing France.

Tapioca: True, but at least I don't rape people. I don't flirt with multiple people at once. And I'm just a fangirl.

Latte: How does that last one work?

Tapioca: I'm only supporting paings, not myself. I am therefore, completely innocent.

Latte: ... :) Thats a good way to think of it.

Tapioca: Kay, now it's my turn to read a dare! America!

America: 'Sup?

Tapioca: We are out of burgers. There are none anywhere nearbye.

America: Holy fucking crap, I'm gonna die! D':

Tapioca: Looks like you got your answer. ;)

America: Wait a minute, this dare doesn't say anything about fries. Yes! Safe!

Latte: Loopholes, they're everywhere. ^. T

Tapioca: OMG! Someone finally dared-wait, wait, I mean truthed Austria!

Latte: Yes! Celebration time! :D

Prussia: Are you guys...like his fans or something?

Tapioca & Latte: No, not really.

Prussia: ?

Tapioca: You're too obsessed with yourself to understand the diobolical genius of including Austria in a dare.

Prussia:...

Latte: Alright, Austria! We need you to answer a question!

Austria: Unfortunately I am in the middle of composing a piano piece and will be unable to-*is dragged away from piano by Tapioca*

Tapioca: Got him! Luckily this guy has no reflexes, except for using the piano.

Latte: Excellant! Kay Austria, tell us, are you happy about your capital Vienna being a type of sausage?

Austria: Unhand me, twat, and I'll show you using the piano!

Tapioca: No way. Classical music is boring. Interpretting it is even worse. Now answer the question!

Austria: *sighs* Naturally it is rather annoying to have one's capital compared to a sausage, but honesty I'm still convinced that my capital came first. Honestly, just because one word in my launguage means something different in yours doesn't mean you have to be completely un civil about it.

Latte: I'm pretty sure Vienna is a kind of sausage there too though. Right?

Tapioca: *looking at Austrian map* I think he's sensitive about...the names of other towns actually.

Latte: *looks at map*...Oooh. I see now, haha.

America: *sneaks up behind Latte and Tapioca, looks for a minute, then notices* Pffftt! Hahahahaha! Austria, I can't believe you seriously have a village called 'Fucking'! *He falls over laughing and does not stop for the rest of the chapter.*

_Everyone else, in shocked silence for a while. Then, slowly everyone begins giggling and finally bursting out laughing.'_

Austria: *runs over to the piano in a rage*

Hungary: *the only one who's not laughing* Everyone, honestly you're hurting Mr. Austria's feelings! What is so funny about 'Fucking' anyway, its a very nice place!

Prussia: *is laughing uncontrollably, trying to regain breath* Hahaha, Hungary I can't believe-Hahaha...You don't...Hahaha...know what that means...Hahaha...Ha...since when do you care...Ha...about peoples feelings anyway..?

Hungary: I _don't_ care about yours! *kicks him in the shin, hard.*

Tapioca: Well, thats hilarious and all, but we're getting a little off track. Next dare!

Latte: Actually...thats it.

_Heartbroken silence._

Tapioca: Well...sniff...then I guess...we have to..sniff...say good bye! :'(

Latte: Goodbye. :) Actually, though, theres still more chapters on the way, in fact I've already written the next two.

Tapioca: Seriously? Wow...I fail in comparison as an author.

Latte: Don't take it too harshly, you wrote the first four in a day, with my amazing help of course, but nonetheless.

Tapioca: Thats true. Hm, putting it that way, I'm completely awesome! :D

Prussia: Not as awewsome as me! ;D

Tapioca: Shut up you, its an authors only moment!

Latte: Ok, we, or rather Tapioca, could go on forever, but we have to move on. So long readers! Prepare yourseves, for the next amazing chapter!

Tapioca: And don't forget...

Tapioca & Latte: To send us awesome reviews, truths and dares!

Tapioca: We loves ya (all), I'll miss being your author. ;')

**The End! ^.^**

**Keep sinding us dares and reviews, we're in desparate need!**

**(Also we will give you cookies.)**


	6. Chapter 6 The funniest joke in the world

**Two girls read the reviews and smiled contentedly life was good, and contained many amazing people willing to review and send in truths or dares. For now all was well in the world…**

Latte: So yet again we have a fabulous review! *smiles brightly*

Tapioca: This one is from Girlygeek43!

**This is a dare for every nation who speaks German**

**Do not laugh: Wenn ist das Nunstuck git und Slottermeier? Ja. Beierhund das  
>Oder,<strong> **die Flipperwald gespürt!**

***To authors: if you've never heard of Monty Python's world's funniest joke  
>sketch I pity you. Jk just youtube the bit World's funniest joke monty python*<strong>

Latte: but I haven't heard of it!

Tapioca: me either!

Tapioca & Latte: *cry and pity themselves*

_A bit later_

Latte: Anyway! *grabs megaphone* ALL COUNTRIES THAT SPEAK GERMAN COME HITHER!

Germany: vat is it now?

Tapioca: Alright guys, you have to read this joke and not laugh!

Austria: But zat is too easy.

Latte: Ah, but you have not heard the joke yet! *smirks as neither she nor Tapioca can understand what the joke means*

Tapioca: Are you ready?

Prussia: Bring it on!

Latte: *hands them a note that says*: Wenn ist das Nunstuck git und Slottermeier? Ja. Beierhund das Oder, die Flipperwald gespürt!

Lichtenstein: *bursts out laughing and rolls around on the floor gasping for breath*

Switzerland: *starts laughing but is stopped when he suddenly realizes something and he then begins frantically trying to calm Lichtenstein down*

Prussia: *dies*

Hungary: Prussia! *Runs over with frying pan* don't worry I'll wake you up!

Germany: *looks shocked and tries in vain to keep himself from laughing*

Austria: *smiles and nods knowingly*

All German speaking nations apart from Austria are now rolling in the floor laughing non-stop.

Latte: Damn, I wish I could read German!

Tapioca: I know, right?

Italy: Ve~ Doitsu is happy! *starts laughing with Germany and rolling around on the floor*

Belgium: S-save me! I'm dying! *is hit by another wave of laughter*

Latte: Wow, I didn't know Belgium spoke German!

Tapioca: I didn't either

Latte: This is a day of discoveries isn't it?

Tapioca: Yeah… Hey, Austria, can you tell us what the joke said?

Austria: Sure, it means English translation…

Latte: I still don't get it!

Tapioca: Aaaaahhh me either, why is it so funny?

Austria:*winks at them and walks away*

Latte & Tapioca: *cry in corner*

Meanwhile all the Germans continue to laugh… they may all laugh until they die who knows…

**The End~ **

**Please continue to review! We love y'all'z! **


	7. Chapter 7 Spamano and GerIta

**A depressing atmosphere crushed down on the two girls, and their disheveled cast. They sighed in unison, as all they wished for right now was the warm glowing light of a single review… **

Tapioca: There are no reviews… it's been an entire night…and no reviews…

Latte: Sadly I believe it is the time of another self-made dare…

Tapioca: WAIT! What's this!

Latte: Where!

Tapioca: Could it be?

Latte: OMFG! It is it's another dare!

Tapioca: *laughs maniacally*

Germany: Vell good for you (sarcastic)

Latte: Shut up you rotten potato!

Tapioca: *dancing around waving the review around in the air* It's from 7H-Angel- shall we read it!

Latte: Yes, yes! Read it!

**I wanna see GerIta! Germany and Italy personality switch! By giving them a drugged pasta! but Germany doesn't want to eat it Italy has to persuade him. Make Romano become a maid for a chapter and he has to do anything people ask him to do! he also has to wear a maid costume!**

**From Milky Mocha and Spike **

Latte: Ha! Take that you stupid German potato! That's what you get from messing with us!

Germany: Vhat? *looks slightly scared*

Tapioca: Hey, Italy come here!

Italy: What is it ve~

Latte: Here, I've made some pasta for you and Germany, eat up! *hands pasta to Germany and Italy*

Germany: *looks at Latte and Tapioca suspiciously* I vount eat this stuff!

Tapioca: Oh that's too bad! Italy, make him eat it!

Italy: *has been eating the pasta and his is almost gone* Ve~ Doitsu, it's good- really good!

Germany: I vont eat anything these sadistic veirdos gave me!

Italy: Come on Doitsu! *does puppy dog face*

Germany: Oh alright! *begins to eat pasta*

Tapioca: Yes, it worked!

Latte: *giggles*

Germany: Ve~ wha-what's happening!

Tapioca: *laughs* personality switch of course!

Italy: *groans* Not again!

Germany: Ve~ *snuggles against Italy*

Italy: Vhat are you doing Germany! Stop that at once!

Germany: Ve~ Italy don't be angry! *looks devastated*

Italy: Ugg, Germany!

Germany: *looks up at Italy* Ki-kiss me, ve~

Italy: Oh alright! *gives Germany a kiss on both of his cheeks*

Latte: Wow that was entertaining!

Tapioca: Yeah… *drooling*

Latte: *stares at Tapioca then smacks upside the head* Grr wake up!

Tapioca: Oh right!

Latte: I guess we better do the next dare now…*re-reads the dare and laughs evilly*

Tapioca:*laughs also* Hey Romano!

Romano: What do you want now, bastards!

Latte: Ahh, you have a dare!

Romano: Great, what is the stupid dare?

Tapioca: Here, first you have to put this on *hold up maid costume* then you have to be everyone's maid for the rest of this chapter!

Romano: WHAT THE FUCK!

Latte: Go put it on!

Romano: THERE IS NO FREAKING WAY I'M GONNA WEAR THAT, OR BE ANYONE'S FUCKING MAID, NO WAY IN HELL!

Tapioca: No~ *looks sad*

Latte: *looks creepy* you will do this dare and love it! Or you will spend the day naked in a closet with France!

Romano: DAMN FUCKING BASTARDS!

France: I don't mind the second choice.

Romano: I HATE YOU ALL!

Latte: *smiles* So you'll do it then!

Romano: FUCK ALL OF YOU! * grabs the maid costume and storms away to changing room*

Tapioca: Hey, Spain, come over here, you're gonna want to see this!

Spain: What is it?

Latte: Just wait!

Romano: *walks out of changing room wearing maid costume* I FUCKING HATE ALL OF YOU!

Spain: *major nosebleed* R-ROMANO!

Latte: So *grabs her favorite megaphone* EVERYONE CAN NOW ASK MAID ROMANO TO DO WHATEVER THEY WANT!

Spain: Seriously? That was a dare? OMG *still has nosebleed*

Romano: *mumbling profanities*

Spain: Aww Romano~ *nose is gushing blood*

Romano: For the love of freaking god Spain, wipe your fucking nose!

Spain: Huh? Oh! Bring me a tissue mi dulce tomate sirvienta!

Romano: Get the fucking tissue yourself!

Latte: Uh uh Romano, you're the maid today!

Romano: FUCK YOU! *gets tissue*

Spain: Thank you! Little tomato maid!

Romano: *turns bright red* don't say that stuff in English!

France: Aww will the petite servante do something for moi now! *creepy pervert face*

Romano: No way in hell!

Spain: Nothing perverted France! The maid belongs to me!

France: *pouts* b-but he has to do whatever we say!

Tapioca: Yeah, but only Spain is allowed to do perverted things!

Spain: *smirks at France who looks devastated*

Romano: No one will fucking do anything perverted, okay!

Latte: Unless it's Spain, he is officially allowed to!

Romano: Who the FUCK made that rule?

Tapioca: We the authors did just now! *smiles*

Hungary: I think that's a fair rule *turns to Japan* can you hand me one of those tissues…

France: Okay, okay! Nothing perverted! Hey, he could do everyone's laundry!

Romano: That's fucking gross!

Latte: That's perfect! *picks up megaphone* HEY EVERYONE GIVE YOUR DIRTY LAUNDRY TO MAID ROMANO!

_The countries gather and give Romano their laundry _

Romano: *is holding a giant pile of dirty clothes* Damn this is so fucking gross!

Latte: *laughs* there Romano, *points to a washer and dryer* and when you're done you can mop the floor and make tea for everyone!

Tapioca: And cake! Then we can have a tea party!

Romano: I fucking hate you guys! *walks away to washer and dryer*

Spain: God, he's so adorable!

Hungary: *has been taping the whole time now turns camera to Spain*

_When Romano has started the wash…_

Romano: *gets mop and bucket with water* shit, stupiedamnfuckingidiots… *begins to mop but immediately knocks over a vase with the mop and sends it falling on top of himself*

Hungary: *taping*

Romano: Shit! *is now covered with water and has a cut on his arm from the falling china.

Spain: no, my sweet tomato is bleeding *notices that the sleeve of the maid dress is slipping off Romano's shoulder, huge nosebleed*

Romano: *starts to cry* Aww fuck…

Spain: *drooling* Romano its okay I'm here. *walks over to Romano and scoops him up (bridal style!)

Romano: *turns bright red* p-put m-me down b-bastard!

Spain: *leans over and kisses Romano on the cheek* Te quiero mi tomate, te quiero.

Latte: S-so cute!

Tapioca: Hungary, I want this footage!

Hungary: Sure thing!

Romano: *blushing insanely* t-ti a-amo…

Latte: ah thus ends another completely eventful chapter!

Tapioca: Yeah *drooling*

Latte: *rolls eyes*

**Please review! We need more dares! (And truths) please! We love y'all!**


	8. Chapter 8 Filler

**The screen read 'zero new messages', as it had for the past two nights. This was not unusual naturally, but what was rather eerie were the expressions on the two girls staring at it. They were smiling. Childlike smiles, yet they had an unfortunately Russian look to them. No, it was worse than that. Their eyes held the gleam, of fangirl inspiration. The Hetalia cast, needless to say, were terrified. **

Tapioca: Unfortuntely, we have no new dares.

Latte: So...

Tapioca: That means we're very bored...

Latte: Horrifyingly bored.

Tapioca: You all, are therefor, our personal entertainment.

Belgium: Hey, can the entertainment involve nekomimi?

Latte: Good idea, assuming it fits in to...

Tapioca: Our plan...*evil grin*

Taiwan: Oh! Me too! I wanna help, I'm a fangirl too!

Hungary: Seconded! There will be yaoi, right?

Latte: Considering the amount of guys compared to girls, absolutely. But you guys have to participate too.

Hungary: Fine. Hope I'm still able to film...

Tapioca: Take turns with Japan, you guys should be able to handle it.

Latte: But we'd better start now and not just think about starting. Everyone write your names on this board. *She points to a board that has 23 different spot to write a name. Lines connect different positions but the lines are covered by a large piece of paper.*

Poland: I, like, have a bad feeling about this.

Tapioca: Actually, so do I, but it'll still be entertaining so it's cool.

_The 23 Hetalia Characters currently present, line up and sign their names in the different spots._

Latte: Ok, everyone, now that you're done, it's time to start!

Tapioca: What we're doing here is sort of like something you'll see in a lot of Hetalia memes, it's a 'pass down the kiss' sort of thing. In this case, just follow the arrow from your name and kiss the person it pionts to.

America: Cool dudes, this sounds easy! ;D

England: It sounds bloody stupid is what it sounds like.

Latte: Now, lets everyone except the authors shut up, and begin!

Tapioca: Prussia, you're first!

Prussia: Of course, the awesome me is number one!

Latte: Yeah, yeah, we know. Now go kiss your brother.

Prussia: Kiss W-west?

Germany: V-vhat on earth!

Prussia: Kesesese~ Well, of course I would normally, but I wouldn't want to make Lizzie jealous ya know.

Hungary: No, please go right ahead! :D *has camera ready*

Tapioca: Germancest isn't our favorite thing either, but hey, a game is a game. So go kiss your little brother. By the way, _you_ have to kiss _him_.

Prussia: R-right. *Shakily, he walks over to Germany, kisses him on the lips, letting it last only a moment. He proceedes to run away.*

Germany: *Crumples on the floor, looking very sick.*

Hungary: Man. Germancest is not as hot as I'd hoped at all.

Latte: It's better this way. Incest tends to be unnessesary in this series. *She turns to glare at the Italy brothers*

Tapioca: Moving on Germany...you have to kiss, OH HELL YES!

Latte: No seriously? :D

Tapioca: YEAH! GERMANY, GET YOURSELF TOGETHER AND GO KISS ITALY!

Germany: *doesn't move*

Latte: *makes a very threatening look*

Germany: *gets up, looking defeated. walks over to Italy*

Italy: Ve~?

Germany: *kisses Italy. On the lips. Small amout of tounge action. Italy moans slightly*

Tapioca: *faints, still drooling*

Hungary: *nosebleeds*

Latte: *blushes, alot.*

Romano: *Freaks out and starts cursing everyone in sight*

_Long pause._

(When everyone regains conciousness, or their mentality, Tapioca looks at the board.)

Tapioca: This next one looks kind of boring.

*Suddenly a beep is heard from the computer*

Latte: Whats that?

Tapioca: Internet spam? Who knows. I'll go check.

Latte: Kay, in the mean time, Italy can go kiss...

Tapioca: Wait a minute! :D We just got a new dare!

Latte: Really? Awesome! Then right after we finish this-

Tapioca: (interrupts) Nah, lets just do this one now! The kiss thing is gonna get boring. :P

Prussia: Wait a minute! Are you telling me you made me kiss my little brother, and now you have a review so your not even gonna make everyone else do it!

Latte: Hm, when you put it that way, why not? :)

Tapioca: Yeah, this was just filler anyway. On to the dares! Bye loves! ;D

Latte: Keep sending us those dares! We love 'em too!

Romano: Get here you fucking bastards, I swear to got you are going to pay for making my stupid brother kiss that fucking potatoe bastard!

Tapioca: He's a noisy one, isn't he?

Latte: He's just jealous that Italy got to kiss his boyfriend and he didn't.

Romano: FUCK YOU ALL! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH SPAIN!

Tapioca: Huuh? Who said anything about Spain? *smiles*

Romano: I hate. You all.

Latte: And on that cheerful note, we'll see you all laters!

Tapioca: Love ya!

**The End u **

**Keep reading, keep reviewing, keep lovin'!**


	9. Chapter 9 Very Filler

**If the girls had looked evil before, they had looked like saints compared to how they looked now.**

Latte: You know what this means, don't you Tapioca?

Tapioca: But of course... *grin*

Latte: At last...

Tapioca: We are truly...

Latte: Popular! :D

Tapioca: And now we shall dominate the fanfiction universe! Mwahahahaha!

Lithuania: You guys need to stop freaking out everytime theres a review.

Tapioca & Latte: HOW DID YOU KNOW?

Lithuania: You told us last chapter, and the only thing that makes you act this way is clearly getting reviews.

Latte: Psshht. Whatever. Who said you were important enough to have lines anyway.

Tapioca: Yeah. Seriously, you're only good for kissing Poland. And much as I like that pairing, it doesn't turn me on at all.

Lithuania: Hey! Harsh!

Latte: We are strict authors. But you don't have to mind Tapioca since she's a perv.

Tapioca: Hey!

Latte: Moving on~! :) Now is the time to introduce a dare!

Tapioca: Why do I always let you dominate the story when I'm the one really writing it?

Latte: Simple. I'm awesome.

Prussia: Not as awesome as-

Tapioca & Latte: SHUT UP!

Prussia: *goes off to sulk.*

Tapioca: But more importantly, awesome as you are, I'm going to take over the story! :D

Latte: Go ahead. I'm writing the next chapter though.

Tapioca: Fair enough! So, heres the first dare!

Latte: Not that we'll probably ever include more than one per chapter.

...

Tapioca: ...Why isn't it appearing?

Latte: You apparently have no internet.

Tapioca: *dies*

America: Haha, dude is she ok?

Latte: Oh she should be fine.

*shinigami-sama appears*

Latte: Or not.

Germany: Vell...what do ve do to save her?

Latte: I don't know but we'd better hurry cuz you're starting to sound like a vampire.

Italy: Ve~you m-mean...?

Latte: Yup.

Italy: Noo! Germany is going to turn into a vampire and eat brains and stuff! Waahhh! *runs over to hug Germany*

Latte: No you idiot! It just means the writing of this story is going to turn into mush and we'll all sound like brain dead idiots in a plotless story.

England: Well if thats all then who bloody cares?

Latte: You should you tea-obsessed idiot! If Tapioca dies at the shock of having no internet this chapter will never end and we'll be stuck in an eternity of bad writing.

Poland: So, like, fanfiction hell?

Latte: Exactly. Normally this would be no problem except that Tapioca is the one writing this part of the story and and now we really need to save her using our positions as characters.

Japan: E-excuse me, but how can she be dying and yet stirr (still) writing the story?

Latte: Her fanfiction character is dying not her actual-gah whatever! Don't question fanfiction logic!

Tapioca: I'm back from camp! I have internet now! Yatta!

Everyone: *in shock, many with growing frustration*

Tapioca: What? Its not my fault I had no internet!

Latte: Way to make this story anti-climactic.

Tapioca: Ahahaha...right. Sorry about that.

Latte: Whatever, lets just hurry on to the next chapter.

Tapioca: Right! For the fans! For pairings! For-

Latte: *drags Tapioca away into the next chapter*

...

Lithuania: Is anyone else completely confused?

Estonia: Don't try to understand fangirls, it'll only get you more confused.

...

Lithuania: *whispers* Latvia, your line!

Latvia: I can't think of something to say!

Sealand: I can! The End! And horray for internet! :D

...

**Somehow...The End?**

**Yea...um please keep reading...the chapters will...get better hahaha...  
>We loves y'alls!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10 Lazy Authors

**One day, in a pleasant scene could be admired within a a corner of the happy land of fanfiction. Two cheerful authors were preparing for their days work. Strangely, the characters they had assembled didn't seem pleased at all despite the pleasantness of their surroundings.**

Latte: OK Guys! Time to start our dares! :D

*groans from all*

Tapioca: Oh come on guys! You don't want to disapoint your precious fans do you? Besides, you know you have fun with at least half of them anyway. ;D

*everyone glares*

Tapioca: OK, ok fine. But you have no choice.

Latte: Lets begin!

Canada: Um...shouldn't you be...listening to your characters more...maybe?

Latte: Do you hear something?

Tapioca: Nope. Lets start! This is from TeaSucker.

**Hi, Tapioca and Latte! Hmm, your names remind me of that latte with tapioca i**

**drank a few days ago...*smirk***

**(silence)**

**naaa, I'm just joking, but such a drink would be...interesting!**

**Alriight time for business...*evil laugh***

**Everyone: if you think the village in Austria is funny, try searching this:**

****, Newfoundland in Canada! He sure is France's relation XD and make him**

**explain this...situation (note:it doesn't have to be historical or logical)**

**Italy+Romano: I have organized 10 legions of fangirls (with help from granpa**

**Rome) to march on Rome and sieze you guys! They will stop at nothing to**

**capture you guys!**

**(1 hour later)**

**Actually I'm just kidding, there are no legions of anything under my command.**

**Japan: so...from episode 16 or so, one of your...R18 books was discovered by**

**Italy. Care to explain why put it in such a revealing place?**

**China:try to put North Korea on a leash...if you suceed, you get a (fine**

**print:mayfly's...the fly that lives for one day) lifetime supply of whatever**

**you want!**

**Romano and Russia: Have a mafia vs mafia fight!**

**Hungary: so...you like watching other people sexually suffer? Let's put you in**

**the hot seat! You must submit to France's wills and do whatever he wants you**

**to do...as long as it's not hardcore M rated stuff xD Oh, and Austria must**

**livestream this little scene to the internet with his own hands.**

**Korea and Hong Kong (if they are there): I don't know...watch the korean movie**

**"singijeon" (god did i spell that right)together in front of everyone.**

**England: try to scientifically prove (no showing a lot of details please :D)**

**fairies exist XD**

...

Austria: Well, hurry up and start.

Tapioca & Latte: *in tears* We...we got recognized!

Austria: Um...

Japan: I do berieve (believe) they are reffering to the fact that this dare addresed them by name.

Latte: TeaSucker! We love you!

Tapioca: Yeah! You are so awesome!

*silence*

Latte: Ahem. Well then, perhaps we should get started.

Tapioca: Is...uh...Canadia here?

Canada: I'm Canada!

Latte: Whoa! When did he get here?

Canada: I've been here the whole time!

Tapioca: Well whatever. Do you seriously have a town called Newfoundland?

Canada: ...Yeah...

Latte: I want that to be funny but somehow I really don't care.

Tapioca: Yeah...probably cuz its Canadia.

Canada: Canada...*sniffles*

Latte: Italy and Romano!

Romano: Damitt! I was taking a fucking nap you idiot!

Italy: Ve~ me too...*rubs eyes adorably*

Tapioca: Wait here.

...

*An hour later*

Latte: Ok you're done.

Romano: What the crap was that all about?

Tapioca: We we're waiting for the legions of fangirls to arrive and capture you, but then we finished reading the review and realized no one was coming. But she said to wait for an hour, so now you're done. ;)

Romano: ...I fucking...hate...you all...

Latte: Um, Japan? Next question is for you.

Japan: Hai. I am ready.

Latte: So...remember that R18 book Italy found in your library before?

Japan: Ah..um..eto...that was...*blushing furiously*

Latte: Why was it in such a...revealing place? I don't know if I would call that revealing myself but a question is a question.

Japan: Ah...well...I...drew that myself...just for practice! And...eto...I put it away...kind of fast. Without thinking.

Tapioca: I see...*grins for no good reason.*

Latte: Well moving on, Romano and Russia, fight time!

Tapioca: Mafia style! *winks*

Seychelles: Wait, wasn't there something before that?

Latte: OMG! When did we merge with Gakuen Hetalia?

Seychelles: Hey! I'm part of the anime too!

Latte: Yeah, whatever, moving on!

*Romano and Russia are stanced for a fight*

Tapioca: Oh crap. I don't know, Romano is able to get mad...but he's still Italy! Theres no way he can win!

Latte: Quiet. Just watch.

*Epic battle begins. Mafia forces are shooting like crazy. Latte and Tapioca eat popcorn. The bad touch trio try and steal some, they are slapped. The fight is nearing the end. Romano and Russia are standing, both very battered with cuts still bleeding, on top of their now dead mafia forces. The winner is clear. Nearly 200 of Romano's mafia forces stand behind him. Only about 70 are left of Russia's forces. Romano grins wickedly. Scene ends*

Tapioca: That was...so bad ass. :D

Latte: Ok, playtimes over kids. Next dare!

Tapioca: Ok...Um Hungary?

Hungary: Yeah, I'm here? Is it my turn? Nothing too horrible I hope.

Tapioca: Ahaha...of course not. Um...do you have any frying pans on hand?

Hungary: Oh yeah, here. *Hands Tapioca frying pan*

Tapioca: Any more?

Hungary: *sighs, and hands Tapioca three other frying pans*

Latte: *Stares questioningly*

Tapioca: Um...ok, go sit in that chair now.

Hungary: ...Ok. *goes and sits down in the specified chair.*

Tapioca: Quick everyone! Tie her up!

Latte: On it!

Hungary: Crap! Get off me now damitt! Agh!

*everyone pitches in, and some how or other, Hungary is tied to the chair*

Latte: Ok...I would read the dare outloud...but I think I'd throw up. Someone just bring France so we can get this over with.

France: Ready when you are madamoiselle. ;) *disgusting France wink*

Latte: *throws up*

Hungary: ...What is happening...?*is turning very pale*

Tapioca: Blech. Up to me now I guess. Kay France...you are...thanks to the unfortunate rules of fanfiction truth or dare...allowed to do...whatever you want to Hungary.

France: Wait, it really says that?

Tapioca: Actually, no, it says that she has to...submit to you wills...blech. But thats kind of impossible, so I tied her up.

France: Hmmm...so...my wills...oui? *Rape face*

Tapioca: Nothing M rated it says!

France: Right, right, of course~ *walks over to Hungary*

Hungary: *glares furiously at France*

France: *leans in towards Hungary* Whats wrong sweetheart? You have such an unpleasant face on you know, it doesn't suit you...

Hungary: I swear, I will kill you when this is all over. I will fucking kill you.

France: Of course you will mon amour, in that case...*leans in close and whispers in Hungary's ear* I better enjoy myself while I can.

Tapioca: Latte, how can you still be passed out? You have to help me edit this!

Latte: I...just...threw up...you idiot...blech...give me some time...

Tapioca: Crud. This is not good...*scans around room for help, suddenly notices someone fidgiting*

Prussia: *fidgiting in irritation*

Tapioca: Ha. I can work with this. *walks over to France* Hey, don't you think Liz would like some icecream? *hands France icecream cone*

France: You're right, mercie beautiful madamoiselle.

Tapioca: Eww. Now shut up and eat some icecream. *walks away again*

France: Look darling, she gave us some icecream to share! *puts icecream near Hungary's mouth*

Hungary: Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP!

France: The dare says you have to submit to my wills~

Hungary: I don't care what it says! Get away right-*her words are blocked by icecream*

Prussia: *looks away, starts muttering about how un-awesome this is*

France: Thats better dear. *licks opposite side of icecream.*

Hungary: *Using only her mouth manages to move the icecream to the side and spit the cone on the floor.*

France: What a waste of a perfectly good glace au chocolat. Oh but look, you got your face dirty. *points to some chocolate ice cream on Hungary's cheek*

Hungary: Wait! No, j-just get away from me! Eww! Agh no!

France: *licks icecream off Hungary's cheek*

Prussia: *can't take it anymore, runs over to France and Hungary. He glares at France* Okie doki, France, dares' over now.

France: Hmm~ really? But there was no time limit remember? Shouldn't the dare go until I'm satisfied. *he smiles and picks up a lock of Hungary's hair, which he attempts to kiss*

Prussia: *Slaps France's hand away* Oh its ok France, I'll take over. *he winks, but still looks angry.*

Hungary: Whatever, can I just go now? Why do you even care Prussia?

Prussia: *Blushes* Ah-um, I don't I just, um...ah...

Hungary: *looks questioningly* You just?

Prussia: Damitt your so dense! *Leans down and kisses Hungary*

Hungary: ! *starts blushing*

France: Ohohohoh~ Well then, alls well that ands well. ;) *he feels a tug on his sleeve*

Seychelles: *sniffling* Yeah right! How could you do that right in front of me?

France: But darling, it was a dare...

Seychelles: Hmpf! You never notice me when there are others around! And it doesn't even have to be girls, one time you-

France: *cuts her off with a kiss* I'm sorry mon sweet amour, I left you alone too long. Come, I miss you already.

Seychelles: ...O-ok...*still sniffling, but obviously happy*

Latte: Oh thank god its over!

Tapioca: Hahaha, that was cute, except for France.

Latte: Oh whoops. Austria was supposed to livestream that to the internet.

Austria: I'm not really any good with camera's, thats more Hugary's thing but I think she learned it all from Japan who definitely got the footage. Ask him to livestream it or whatever, I don't really care.

Tapioca: He really doesn't care at all does he?

Latte: Nope. Now, moving on! To something that hopefully won't make me throw up!

Tapioca: Looking at this particular dare...Korea and Hong Kong aren't here are they?

Korea & Hong Kong: Um, But we are he-

Latte: SHUT UP! You're not here, nobody knows that you are here if you were which you're not!

Tapioca: Now, England, try and prove fairies are real. Scientifically.

England: Will you believe what you see?

Latte: Maybe.

England: Theres one on your nose.

Latte:...

England: No, really!

Tapioca: ...

England: Listen, of course there are fairies! How else do you think your teeth would disapear when you bloody put them under pillows? And And what about Christmas? Haven't you ever heard of the elves? I admit its a different species but-!

Everyone: ...

England: *in tears* Forget it you stupid wankers! See if I bloody care when you get trapped in the fairy kingdom cuz you stepped in a mushroom ring!

Latte: Um...yeah. Ok teasucker! Hope that satisfies you! ;D

Tapioca: We did our absolute best! :D

Hong Kong: You skipped at least two of the dares. Including the only one I've ever been in so far. :(

Latte: Yeah, yeah, whatevs.

Tapioca: Those dares sounded so boring...just like *coughcough* you *coughcough*

Latte: Now, time to end this chapter with epic style!

Tapioca: Of course! And that means...

Tapioca & Latte: We'll see y'alls later, and we loves y'alls! *insert epic face here*

**The End! /**

**Keep sending us those dares, even if we take forever to upload! And most importantly, keep readin', keep lovin'!**


	11. Chapter 11 Dance Dance Revloution

**One ordinary morning, two girls sat before a computer screen, content and happy. The only thing that wasn't ordinary, was that they were attempting to dance. Except then again, if you knew these girls, it probably wouldn't be out of the ordinary at all.**

China: Um...what are you two doing aru~?

Tapioca & Latte: *continue to sort of dance*

*song ends, Tapioca and Latte freeze*

Latte: We having a dance revolution.

Tapioca: DUH.

China: ...?

America: Oh! I know what you guys are doing! Its the American dance revolution right?

Tapioca & Latte: YEAH!

America: Dude that is so cool!

Latte: Yeah, group revolution!

*They all proceed to dance to dance dance American revolution epically. England nosebleeds a little. Tapioca falls on the floor traumatized by the word 'little'. Don't ask, don't tell.*

(side note, if you haven't already you should totally watch that video, and dance to it.)

Tapioca: Before we die from dancing to this song, lets move on...to the dares! Ugh...my head...

**Hey, Pflugerville here! I have some nice few dares for you kindly...**

**First up, AMERICA! STOP SLOUCHING AND SIT UP. THANKYOU.**

**Next Romano: Why do you think so lowly of yourself? You are so AMAZING! Your **

**better than your brother and so much handsomer. Your my fav character!**

**Its a shame I'm a German-American...**

**Germany: I'M SO PROUD IM GERMAN~~~ The only regret is that I want to be**

**Italian too. *Gives wurst* Make out with Prussia? :D**

**Prussia: MAKE OUT WITH CANADA~~~~~~~~~PLS?**

**Bad Touch Trio: Cuddle/Snuggle. (Or if they don't cooperate, make them squeal**

**like three teenagers at a sleepover;NO PERVERTED STUFF FRANCE)**

**Thats it3333 Cheer up more Romano, it makes you shine=D**

**-Pflugerville, Texas OUT:))))))**

Latte: Ok then America! You heard the man, er, likely fangirl but whatever. No slouching!

America: Hmm? Ok, that shouldn't be a problem. *Sits down and slouches*

Tapioca: The term 'posture' doesn't really mean anything to him does it?

Latte: 'Fraid not. Endland! Give him a long lesson on good posture! America, no running away!

Tapioca: Yeah, listen to your lover's words of wisdom!

America: Did you...have to call him my lover?

Latte: Of course she did. Now hurry up, we have Dares to complete and time to waste!

Tapioca: In that spirit, moving on!

Latte: Oh Romano~!

Romano: What the fuck would you like now coffee bitch? *says in a polite tone*

Latte: Thats the Romano I know. :) You're being asked to cheer up.

Romano: Uh...wtf

Tapioca: Huh. He seems fine don'tcha think?

Latte: Yeah, are you really that down on yourself Romano?

Romano: Why the fuck would I be down on myself?

Tapioca: Well lets see, you're basically as useless as your brother with a worse personality. Everyone seems to like your brother better. At least Italy can clean. Even your brother can't say anything nice about you. You're selfish, hot tempered, not true to your feelings, and...

Latte: I think you can stop now, he's already depressed. And we we're supposed to cheer him up.

Tapioca: Oops. I got carried away.

Latte: You think? *sarcasm*

Tapioca: Well actually Romano, the reviewer says you're totally hot and better than your brother.

Romano: ..Like I give a crap either way.

Latte: Damn. He's still depressed.

Tapioca: Aww, I'm sick of this already. Spain can you please go cheer Romano up?

Spain: Si, no problemo! ;)

Tapioca: Kissing and just about anything else is aloud, but Hungary and Japan are gonna take pictures.

Latte: Now we better keep going!

Tapioca: Germany~!

Germany: Stop calling people like that, its creepy. And vhat is it?

Latte: You were given a wurst. Here. *Hands wurst to Germany*

Germany: oh thank you.

Latte: now, will you make out with Prussia~?

Germany: HELL NO!

Italy: Ve~ doitsu is only mine~

Tapioca: yeah, yeah we know now go kiss your brother Germany.

Germany: I WILL NOT!

Latte: Oh well it wasn't a dare anyway...

Germany: Wait it wasn't?

Tapioca: Nope~

Latte: *sighs* Anyway moving on.

Tapioca: Alright, Prussia!

Prussia: What can the awesome me do for you?

Latte: You can kiss Canada!

Prussia: Okay...*looks towards Hungary for permission*

Hungary: *turns away blushing* G-go a-ahead its not l-like i care!

Prussia: Okay...*looks around* hrm I don't see Canada around anywhere...oh wait there he is *points at Hungary*

Latte: Um...Prussia...?

Prussia: *runs over to Hungary and kisses her on the lips*

Hungary: *eyes widen in surprise but she gets over it quickly and returns the kiss closeing her eyes and pulling Prussia closer*

Tapioca: D'awww

Prussia: *slowly pulls away*

Latte: You do know that was Hungary right?

Prussia: It was?

Tapioca: Um... yeah...

Prussia: What can I say, they look alike.

Canada: Um...

Latte: Sure they do. Anyway time to move on.

Tapioca: Right! Now bad friends trio!

Spain: What?

Latte: you three have to snuggle together and no perverted stuff France!

France: Why would you say something like zat?

Tapioca: You know why. Anyway hurry up!

Bad friends trio: *laugh and glomp each other in a group hug they then proceed to begin singing an old pirate song*

Latte: o.O

Tapioca: O. Kay.

Latte: Right next!

Tapioca: Actully thats it...

Latte: What! Thats awful!

Tapioca: Acutully thats good cuz we still have a mountain of work to do...

Latte: Your right *depressed*

Tapioca: But since we're here why not do the next one!

Latte: Great idea!

Tapioca: Of course ;)

Latte: Ane here it is!

Tapioca: From Worldsweaver!

**Okay. I dare the Axis an Allies to play the game Risk! (tis a concoring the**

**world game) Whoever loses has to have Russia become one with them!~ Unless**

**it's Russia. Then he can get handcuffed to Belarus. **

Latte: Okay we need the Axis and the Allies!

Tapioca: Do you know what the game risk is?

Latte: Of course, it's called wikipedia darling~

Germany: Vhat now?

Tapioca: You guys get to play the game risk!

Italy: What's that ve~?

America: Yeah what is it?

France: You should know, you did help invent it.

Latte: Okay guys risk is basiclly a game based on world domination.

Russia: Kolkolkolkol become one with Russia da?

Tapioca: Shut up and listen.

Latte: So baciclly each person has armys that occupy differeent parts of the map and you have to invde other places and the first person to take over the map wins! Oh and btw the loser has to become one with Russia Have fun!

**Hours later**

Russia: Da! I win!

Tapioca: Of course you did.

Latte: But who lost?

Tapioca: I don't know how do you tell?

Latte: I didn't read that...

Tapioca: Aww then who becomes one with Russia?

Belarus: I do! Brother become one with me?

Russia: Ah no! Get away!

Latte: And thus you have just wasted another perfectly good moment of your life reading this uselessness.

Tapioca: And you shall return none the less!

Latte: Plase keep sending in the dares!

Tapioca: And truths!

**The End ^J^**


	12. Chapter 12 OOC's and Adorable Galore

**Sprawled on a very messy bed a pair of exausted authors could be found. One attempted to type, but the disagreeable computer kept messing with her sentances. Of course this could only mean one thing.**

Tapioca: WAR!

Latte: How the hell do you plan to have war with your own computer.

Tapioca: Quiet! That remains a secret! For now...*begins cackling evily*

Latte: Oh crap, she lost it.

Tapioca: Nah, s'all good. Now, dare time, on the double!

Latte: This is from blueRAYE13. ;)

**Nice. Since France seems kinda unwelcome here mind if Raye takes him? ;3 Oh.**

**Right First off Germany and Italy looked in a random room left there for...a**

**few hours at least. and just in case Hungary and Japan might want to put**

**camera's in there. Lets see and oh Japan and America go on a date. Hungary you**

**might wanna tape that as well ;D ya' nevah know what could happen. Well, thats **

**l Raye has for now I really hope you guys throw France my way. Oh and give**

**Liechtenstein a hug cause she's just so freaking adorable!**

**And Prussia your awesomeness can be very limited sometimes, and this is coming**

**from a very honest fangirl. 3**

Tapioca: OMG! Someone wants France? Take him, take him!

Latte: Yeah, help yourself! :D

*With the magic power of fanfiction Raye is made into a character and appears.*

Raye: Hey, this is awesome, I joined the ranks!

Latte: Totally, awesome job!

Tapioca: And here is your order of France! *pushes France over to Raye*

France: Ohohoho~the lovely madamoiselle would like to have moi? But of course! ;)

Latte: Happy Birthday!

Raye: Yeah! Thank you guys, just what I always wanted!

Tapioca: How do you know its her birthday?

Latte: I don't. We can pretend it is until she reads this and comments. We may have to go undercover again though.

Tapioca: Right. Wait, since when did we go undercover before?

Seychelles: France! How could you? You promised not to flirt with other girls for at least a whole chapter!

France: Of course I did mon amour, but it seems this lovely lady, who is one of our reviewers, has asked if she can have me as her own and the authors agreed.

Seychelles: *staring daggers at Raye* Oh, competition, eh? Bring it! *whips out giant fish*

Latte: Um, Raye, sorry about this, maybe you could just leave France and-

Raye: Oh it is on! *whips out electric eel*

Tapioca: Since when did she have that?

Latte: Lets not think to hard. We better move on.

*Epic battle between Seychelles and Raye begins, but most are ignoring it.*

Tapioca: Mwahaha! I like the sound of this next dare! Germany, Italy~!

Italy: Ve~ do we get to kiss again?

Tapioca: Sure, if you want. ;) But do it in that room. *points to random room*

Germany: Wait, haven ve already done plenty of things like this? I mean seriously, ve already kissed in front of everyone, isn't that enough?

Latte: Like hell it is.

Italy: Ve~ Doitsu, I think we should go~! *lowers eyes, and is reminicently seme* You don't want to embarrass yourself again...do you?

Germany: N-no...*sighs, and blushes* F-fine, lets go.

*They walk into random room together. Latte closes the door and Tapioca locks*

Tapioca: Hungary, Japan, how are the cameras?

Japan: Hai. They are ready and working perfectly. Hungary and I are planning on watching live, but we'll make copies for you if you like.

Latte: Excellant work! But Japan, I'm afraid you won't be able to watch live, you have a date.

Japan: D-date?

Tapioca: Yup. With America.

America: *spits the shake he was drinking all over the floor*

_Awkward silence_

Japan: Ah, well then, America-san, I suppose, we'd...better get going?

America: Um, yeah, right...I'm ready. Oh, wait. I'll go change my shirt. *he leaves to change his milk shake covered shirt into a simple collared button down shirt.*

Tapioca: Well, this is awkward isn't it.

Latte: You're not helping. Um, is England ok over there?

England: S-shut up! I could care less about that bloody hamburger obsessed wanker!

Tapioca: Uh huh.

Latte: I feel bad for Japan.

Japan: It isn't a fun position to be in at all, I admit.

America: *returns* Um, I'm ready.

Japan: Hai, lets go then...

Tapioca: Have fun!

Latte: This really isn't the time...

Hungary: Cameras are already in place, but Japan knows where I like to place them and might use epic ninja skills to avoid being captured by them.

Latte: Thats fine, I'm more worried about Englands mental state anyway.

England: What the bloody hell are you talking about. I'm _fine. _*he proceedes to walk into a lamp and apologize to it calling the lamp 'Mr. Sparkles'.*

Latte: Yeah, this is gonna take some work.

_An hour or two later_

America: *returns with Japan, laughing* Hahahaha, dude, Japan, you are such a riot! I can't believe you drew all those animes yourself!

Japan: America-san, those are mangas, anime is animation...

Tapioca: Looks like you guys had a good time.

Hungary: Damn. He avoided every single one of my cameras.

Japan: You're a good fangirl dear, but I'm afraid you're still no match for me.

Hungary: *sighs sadly*

Latte: Seems like everythings all good. Well, excepting...*looks over at England, who ended up getting completely drunk*

America: Whoah! Dude, England is totally wasted, hahaha!

England: Shut up...stupid...wanker...

America: Did you miss me?

England: ..like...hell I did...idiot..

America: I know, I missed you too. *reaches down to pick England up*

England: What the bloody hell are you doing! You..stupid..cheater...*he starts to slur his word again and falls asleep in Americas arms*

America: Be back later dudes! ;) *He runs off to take England to a random bedroom*

Latte: That guy...

Tapioca: Is going to get raped! :D

Latte: Stop corrupting the moment! Anyway, where's Lichtenstein?

Lichtenstein: Ah, I'm right here! *quietly appears from behing Switzerland*

Switzerland: Careful around the fanfictioners, Lily, they're unpredictable. *gives the if-you-even-think-about-harming-corrupting-or-abusing-a-single-hair-on-her-sweet-innocent-head-I-will-shoot-you-without-hesitation look to the authors.*

Tapioca: Pfft. Sister complex. :3 Anyway, its nothing bad. Come here Lichtenstein, hug time! *hugs Lichtenstein*

Latte: My turn! *also hugs Lichtenstein*

Tapioca: Raye, you too!

Raye: *Back from battle with Seychelles with was a tie ending exaustion* Oh yay! *hugs Lichtenstein*

Latte: Everyones turn!

*One by one, everyone comes up to hug Lichtenstein*

Lichtenstein: T-thank you everybody, thanks'lot! *she blushes and smiles adorably*

Everyone: *dies from over dose of adorable, and some from bloodloss.*

Lichtenstein: O-oh no! Vhat did I do wrong, I'm s' sorry!

...

Lichtenstein: Vell, I guess...thats the end? Abschied everyone! Ich liebe dich! *She blushes and runs away to get help for all the dead people*

You: *just died.*

Tapioca: *somehow slightly alive* O-oh...I almost f-forgot...Prussia...Raye says...your awesomeness...can be limited...very...limited...sometimes...

Prussia: Like...hell...I am...so...totally awesome...its...never...limited...

**The End! u**

**We still loves y'alls, keep the love going!**


	13. Chapter 13 Yaoi vs Incest

**First, there was nothing. Then there was Dare. And then there was shocked face. Many shocked faces. **

Tapioca: Um well, a dare is a dare.

Latte: It doesn't break any of our pairing OTP rules...but still...

Tapioca: Its just a little...

Spain: R rated?

Latte: That.

Tapioca: I feel like I can do this...probably...

Latte: Good luck, I'm leaving. The perverted stuff is not my thing.

Tapioca: Hey! At least stay to give me back up, I can't do this on my own!

Latte: *sighs* Allright. Fine. But I'm not helping.

Tapioca: Got it! Without further ado, the dare.

**I DARE AMERICA AND ENGLAND TO MAKE SWEET, SWEET YAOI! 8D**

**Signed, HeyHiLaterBye**

Latte: Awesome! Your username is a whole conversation! :D

Tapioca: That would be the lamest conversation ever. Though unfortunately they happen all the time. *glares at Latte*

Latte: Hey, don't look at me like that!

Tapioca: Well, anyway, unfortunately we still have to do this somehow. I feel like I'm about to corrupt all of my innocence.

Latte: What innocence?

Tapioca: Shut up! And hey guys, why aren't you talking at all? *stares at Hetalia cast, who remain silent*

Spain: I talked!

Tapioca: Good point, someone give Spain a tomato.

Latte: *hands tomato to Spain*

Everyone else: *remains silent*

Tapioca: Seriously, you guys are freaking me out, what happened? *cries*

Poland: Um, like, if a talk, what do I get?

Latte: A pony!

Poland: That is like, so sweet! Wheres my pony?

Latte: *points to pony*

Tapioca: Dudes, do we seriously have to bribe you into talking?

Italy: Ve~ shes right everybody, we should talk together. ^ u ^

Germany: Thats true. I'm quite sorry, the air just felt so awkward, I couldn't bring myself to say anything.

Ukraine: Perhaps now that it's less awkward we could just skip the dare and have a picnic?

Hungary: No! I've been waiting my entire life for a dare like this!

Japan: I, too, would hate to miss an oppertunity like this.

Taiwan: As a member of the yaoi club, I can't let this dare go ignored.

Russia: Da, I agree with Ukraine. It's just to awkward. I'll give everyone a hug instead if you like~! *looks directly at China*

Belarus: Nii-san is right! We should all get hugs and be happy. There is no need for yaoi in this world!

Hungary: What. Did you. Just say?

Belarus: The only good relationships are between men and women! Yaoi is totally wrong!

Hungary: Shut up you incest obsessed bitch! Yaoi is totally was less messed up than you marrying your brother!

Russia: Have to agree with you there.

Belgium: You could also have incest and yaoi you know, like Germany and Prussia.

Germany: Thats just wrong!

Prussia: And why am I always the one on the bottom, I'm the big brother right?

Germany: !

Belgium: And then theres Itacest.

Italy: Ve~whats that fratello?

Romano: Shut up! Don't ask me idiot, I don't know and I don't want to know!

Hungary: Wait! Gerita and Spamano are totally better than Germancest and Itacest! Even if Itacest is pretty cute!

Belarus: Hah? Aren't you just afraid of Prussia being with someone else? *evil smirk*

Hungary: S-shut up! I like yaoi, I don't care who it is! Yeah! Yaoi! Yaoi! YAOI! *blushing*

Belarus: You're a perverted freak!

Hungary: You're a twisted psycopath!

Latte: Um, isn't this getting a bit off track?

Hungary & Belarus: SHUT UP!

_The fight has spread all over the room and now everyone is fighting. World War 3, has begun. :3_

Tapioca: Atmitedly, I never before would have thought that WW3 would be about this.

Latte: Hetalia changes life drastically.

_Hungary leads the side that is for the Yaoi dare. Belarus leads the opposing _

_side. Japan and Taiwan joined Hungary and formed an allience. Ukraine stuck _

_with Belarus and Russia reluctantly followed. France joined the for yaoi side, _

_like just for the sake of sex itself. Seychelles and Vietnam made an allience _

_againce the yaoi team for the innocence of this chapter. Belgium joined _

_Hungary's side, mostly because they're friends, naturally Netherlands followed _

_her. The Baltic trio basically had no choice except to join Russia. Germany _

_And Prussia formed a somewhat reluctant (on Germany's side) allience on the _

_yaoi team, hoping to avoid incest. Italy, being rather cluless, followed _

_Germany and was mainly deadweight for the rest of the war. Finland and _

_Sweden decided to keep their allience against doing the dare hoping it _

_would keep Sealand innocent. Sealand dutifully followed them, mostly _

_because he had nothing better to do. Greece joined the yaoi side and Turkey, _

_the incest side, but niether of them formed an allience with anyone. It can be _

_assumed that they mostly wanted to avoid each other. Spain and Austria _

_formed an allience on Belarus's side because they have similar positions, but _

_for completely differen reasons. Austria was sick of these stupid repetive _

_dares and frankly just wanted to play the piano and listen to music. Spain was _

_there to support incest because he has a total fetish for Itacest. Romano _

_joined Hungary's side and formed an allience with his brother because he was _

_creeped out by Spain's perverse ways. Hong Kong formed an allience with _

_Taiwan which was accepted graciously. South Korea also tried to form an _

_allience with Taiwan, but it was not accepted at all. None the less he just stuck _

_around her like he was part of an allience. China took the opposite side, _

_afraid of being anywhere near South Korea when a R-18 dare was involved. _

_Iceland and Norway formed an allience againce incest, in their own words _

_"just cuz". Denmark joined the opposite side, and created a flimsy allience _

_with Finland and Sweden. It is unclear whether he feared for the innocence of _

_the chapter, or was just a pervert. Cuba and Canada also had an allience on _

_Hungary's side. No one really knew why, likely just to be somewhere. (Though _

_there are suspitions that Canada is against incest with his brother.) Finally _

_Switzerland broke tradition and became non-neutural on Belarus's side. _

_Lichtenstein came to back him up._

Poland: Hey, like, what about me?

Tapioca: Oh, um, you formed an allience with Hungary.

Latte: Wow that was sloppy.

Tapioca: Shut up! I'm doing my best!

_And so, the battles began! There were many epic battles, such as..._

**Poland v.s. Lichtenstein**

Poland: You're hair is like, so totally rad girl!

Lichtenstein: Oh, um danke. I cut it to be like m' brudders. I-I like yours too.

Poland: Aww, this girl is like, so totally sweet!

Latte: What the heck is epic about this battle?

Tapioca: Quiet. It may seem innocent on the outside, but only a newbie wouldn't understand that this is a dead serious match.

Lichtenstein: C-can I pet your pony?

Latte: -_-'

**Italy v.s. Ukraine**

Ukraine: A-alright! Here I come! I'm going to be serious now! * she is sniffling but trying to look brave, the only thing she could possibly scare with her serious face is a squirrel-maybe*

Italy: Eeeeh! No, why did the pretty lady become so scary! *and of course Italy, who is now crying even more than her*

Ukraine: P-pretty lady? Oh thank y' kindly, its very nice of ya to say. *dries her eyes a little*

Italy: Ve~benvenuto! Hey don't you think we should just have a picnic and go home pretty lady?

Ukraine: Y-yeah that sounds nice.

Tapioca: *facepalm*

Latte: Clearly this is another example of how epic these battles can be. You can tell they're really struggling, its like a mental battle. *sarcasm towards Tapioca*

**Hungary v.s. Sealand**

Hungary: Umm...

Sealand: Come on! Give it everything ya got!

Tapioca: Damitt! This just isn't fair!

**France v.s. Belarus**

Belarus: You...stand in the way of my hug from nii-san.

France: Um actually...

Belarus: YOU MUST DIE!

Latte: Oh I'm gonna enjoy this.

Tapioca: Me too haha! Wait a minute, whats wrong with this war?

_The rest of the Battles..._

**Iceland v.s. Seychelles **(epic battle of the island nations)

**Germany v.s. Estonia **(An impossibly practical battle.)

**Hong Kong v.s. China **(feel the Hello Kitty wrath, mwahaha!)

**Greece v.s. Vietnam **(WTF)

**Canada v.s. Turkey **(It would be a crushing defeat...if he could only find him.)

**Netherlands v.s. Russia **(Guy with scarf and long coat v.s. scarier guy w/ scarf and long coat.)

**South Korea v.s. Latvia **(Pervert v.s. Heavy drinker?)

**Prussia v.s. Switzerland **(Run awesomeness, run!)

**Romano v.s. Finland **(Be afraid Romano. Be very afraid.)

**Belgium v.s. Sweden **(a strangely pleasant battle, with no fighting.)

**Norway v.s. Denmark **(lovers spat.)

**Taiwan v.s. Spain **(Fangirl v.s. Fetishboy)

**Cuba v.s. Lithuania **(arguement about why America is annoying.)

**Japan v.s. Austria **(A battle over the correct theme music for the battle. Inception...)

_World War three is now over. At least there is peace in the world._

Latte: Who won?

Belarus: I did obviously!

Hungary: What? Since when, it was obviously me who won!

Tapioca: Dammitt you shouldn't have asked that!

Latte: Whatever. This is entertaining. :)

Belarus: You know what, you're just trying to stop me from getting hugged by my brother aren't you? You're probably in love with him. I understand why of course, but as you are now my rival I will have to exterminate you.

Hungary: WHAT? Me love your brother? Eewww! He's so creepy, no way in hell!

Russia: Aww, you don't really mean that, da?

Prussia: Hell yes she does, Liz is mine!

Hungary: *smacks Prussia with frying pan* I don't 'belong' to anybody you idiots!

America: Dudes, whats all the fuss? Oh I get it, you all missed me so much that you started fighting about it!

Everyone: ...

Tapioca: Oh right, wow I completely forgot he wasn't here.

Latte: Thats pretty pathetic considering World War three just happened to determine whether or not he should do a dare.

England: What the bloody hell is wrong with all of you? We leave for an hour or two, come back, and find out you all just bloody went and had World War three without us!

Tapioca: Um, hey, England has a point, but where were _you_ guys for the past few hours anyway.

America: Oh, we were in the other room. Doing...y'a know...*he smirks*

England: D-don't tell them that! Bloody idiot!

America: Too late, I already did. ;) I can't help it, it felt sooooooooooo good.

England: *blushing furiously* Dammitt why are you such a bloody freaking idiot.

Everyone: O.O ...

Latte: Um...in that case...

Tapioca: Dare complete. ...I guess.

Latte: I'm gonna go now...to try and see how many braincells I have left after you just fried half of them or so.

Tapioca: Um...yeah...bye y'alls. I'm in major shock now...but I still love y'all...I think...

**The End! **

**Don't worry, your authors will return (with a few less brain cells) and be ready to give you more love. ;D**


	14. Chapter 14 Preschool

**After a day of being completely lazy the two authors decided to get back to work…**

Tapioca: But I did do work yesterday! D:

Latte: Well I didn't and since I'm writing the chapter I decide. ;)

Tapioca: Fine…

Latte: I guess we should get started then!

Tapioca: Okay!

Latte: This one's from Russia Lupin () 

**Everyone has to act like preschoolers for about an hour. That means you,  
>Germany. You too, China. Tapioca and Latte are the teachers.<strong>

Latte & Tapioca: *awestruck faces, they get up and begin to dance around like complete idiots*

China: What now aru?

Latte: WE ARE IN A DARE FOR THE FIRST TIME!

Tapioca: WE LOVE YOU RUSSIA LUPIN!

_Tapioca and Latte then proceed to do caramelldansen for a half hour._

Everyone: …

Tapioca: Right we really should start now!

Latte: Agreed *grins evilly*

Everyone: *sweat drop*

Latte: So I was thinking instead of just acting like preschoolers shouldn't we just turn them into preschoolers?

Tapioca: That is a brilliant plan. But how will we do it?

Latte: Well since we are the authors we could just turn them into preschoolers because of course we can do stuff like that. :) Or we could just have *gestures towards England* Britannia angel do it!

Tapioca: Perfect!

Latte: England! Come over here!

England: What do you want?

Tapioca: Turn into Britannia angel! And then turn everyone into preschoolers even yourself!

England: It not quite as easy as-

Latte: Just do it!

England: Oh alright!

Tapioca & Latte: Yay!

England: *turns into Britannia angel and casts a very funny sounding spell that we did not include as some idiots might go and use it on their friends*

_Everyone turns into little kids in preschool uniforms_

Latte: OMG their all so CUTE!

Tapioca: *Picks up little Prussia* you're right! Aww! *snuggles cheeks with little Prussia*

Prussia: Pu meh down!

Latte & Tapioca: Aww!

Latte: *Picks up Chibitalia and Chibimano* Aww you guys are so sweet~!

Romano: *struggles* Shut up! And pu me douwn!

Latte: Shucks his mouth hasn't changed :(

Italy: Ve~ I'm cute~ *smiles and hugs Latte*

Latte: Kyaaa! Chibitalia really is completely adorable!

Tapioca: Their all so cute!

Latte: *puts Chibimano and Chibitalia down* Right they are really cute but, we have work to do! *waves hand and a preschool appears*

Tapioca: Okay class! Everyone go inside its lunch time!

_All the preschoolers run inside at the prospect of food_

America: Bud (but) there's no food in here!

Latte: Of course there is! *waves hand again and a table appears covered in bento boxes*

America: Yay food! *runs to table where almost everyone is crowding around and grabbing bentos*

Tapioca: While they eat what do we plan to do next…?

Latte: Naptime…?

Tapioca: Okay…?

Latte & Tapioca: *stare at preschoolers*

Latte: God why were they so much cuter when they were little?

Tapioca: Who knows…

_When everyone is done eating _

Latte: Okay everyone its naptime!

Everyone: *groans*

Tapioca: If you behave yourselves then we will read you a story…

Italy: I want an stowry ve~

Latte: Then lay down on one of the mats and be quiet.

_Various grumblings are heard but in the end everyone lays down. _

Tapioca: Okay, *glances at Latte* great now what now I don't have any books.

Latte: Well you could create some but why don't we just make one up.

Tapioca: Okay but what should it be about?

Latte: Oh just let me start!

Tapioca: Fine.

Latte: Once upon a time there were about 23 little preschoolers…

_An hour later everyone is asleep even Tapioca_

Latte: And then the ship came into—Tapioca!

Tapioca: Wha?

Latte: I can't believe you fell asleep! Was the story that boring?

Tapioca: Course not it was a bit long though…

Latte: *sighs* well at least the kids are asleep now…

Tapioca: Hey you want some coffee?

Latte: Sure that sounds great get me a latte.

Tapioca: Okie-doki!

Latte: *watches the preschoolers sleep*

Tapioca: Here's your—oops *trips over a toy and falls to the floor breaking a cup and spilling coffee everywhere*

Latte: Tapioca! Look the kids are waking up now!

Tapioca: Hey don't blame me!

England: What's happing?

Latte: Nothing just don't walk over there *point to mess on floor*

Tapioca: I'm cleaning it up! *grabs mop and cleans up mess*

Italy: I have to pee~

Tapioca: Don't look at me I'm cleaning.

Latte: Ugg come here Italy *takes Italy's hand and leads him away to the bathroom*

Tapioca: *finishes cleaning* Hey! Prussia don't hit your brother!

Prussia: But he started it!

Tapioca: Sure he did. No hitting alright?

Prussia: Fine *proceeds to build a tower from blocks*

Hungary: *kicks tower over* hahaha

Prussia: *starts to cry* Hey!

Latte: *comes back from the bathroom with Italy*

Prussia: WAH WAH WAH!

Latte: What's going on here?

Tapioca: *is comforting Germany* Oh Hungary kicked over Prussia's tower of blocks.

Latte: *sighs and kneels next to Hungary and Prussia* Hungary it's not nice to knock over something someone else built.

Hungary: But it was fun~

_While this is happening, in another corner of the room…_

Spain: *Pulls Romano's hair curl*

Romano: CHIGI! *head butts Spain*

Latte: *is now holding a crying Prussia* Spain!

Tapioca: Ugg kids are so much trouble! I wish everyone was back to normal!

_There is a poof and a cloud of smoke and suddenly everyone is back to normal. _

Latte: Thank god! *lets go of Prussia*

Tapioca: *lets go of Germany* Yeah it's over!

Latte: That was epic fun but I'm afraid it will have to end now…

Tapioca: Never fear tho we have another chapter on the way!

Latte: Keep sending us those truths and dares even if we are way behind!

Tapioca: We loves ya'lls!

**The End **


	15. Chapter 15 Your Authors are Babies

**It was strange to see the girls like this. Gone were the happy smiles, gone were the molevolent glances at the Hetalia cast. They wouldn't even begin to smirk as they looked at the reviews. Instead, visible depression lines could be seen over them where they sat next to the computer.**

England: Who bloody went and ruined your birthday.

Tapioca & Latte: *look up and sniffle*

England: Oh, crud-I didn't mean...uh...sorry

Latte: It-its j-just not fair...

Tapioca: W-why...

Tapioca & Latte: WHY DO WE HAVE SO MANY REVIEWS!

England: Uh...

Italy: Ve~Didn't you want reviews?

Japan: Its arright (alright). I think I understand what it is they are going through. *he wears a pained expression.* It is hard to keep up with the fans, is it not?

Latte: *sniffles* Y-yeah...

Tapioca: Its really hard!

Sweden: D'nt they...look'a bit diff'rent?

Everyone: *shocked that Sweden started talking*

Finland: Oh, you're right Sweden...weren't they a little bigger before?

Japan: Perhaps it has something to do with the last chapter?

Everyone: *has silent memory of reverting to preschool-hood*

England: Are you suggesting they both just up and bloody turned into preschoolers right after we did, Japan?

Japan: Hai, I do believe that is the situation.

Germany: Rare to here you be so direct Japan, but I think you might be right. Though the circumstances are rather queer.

Tapioca: Just like you right! :D *makes adorable face*

Germany: Nein! Shut up, vhat is wrong with this brat!

Tapioca: *scared* hic-hic...waaaaaaaahhhh!

Italy: Germany! Now you went and scared her!

Germany: Ah, I'm sorry. I...lost myself there.

Japan: It would seem they keep the same mental state as they had before, but emotionally and physically they are rittle (little) kids.

Poland: Well, like, now what?

Latte: Now we start the chapter! :D

Tapioca: Yeah! Yay! Yay! Dare time! Hahahaha!

England: Um, but don't you right now you guys are..

Tapioca: Shut up! No tawkin' or I will lock you up wit' Francy Pants-pervo!

France: Francy Pants-pervo?

England: They're actually more annoying than before...sigh

Latte: Wit'out further a-do~lets begin!

**This is such a funny stry! I luv it! And kudos to u for doin usuk and no**

**fruk. Yuck! I hat that stuff! Also, i luv u Iggy! U rock and r my fav**

**character! U and America r sooooo cute 2gether! Anyways, TO THE DARES! (and**

**truths)**

**Dare:**

**England- indare you to go make out in a closet with America for 10 minutes.**

**France- I dare you to find the "fun zone" on germany, England, Canada,**

**America, Lithuania, Japan, china, and Korea. NONE of the other nations can**

**interfere and the nations being touched must stay there and they can't injure**

**the fro- ahem, France.**

**Prussia- dress up as Hungary (no frying pan) and stay in a dark room with a**

**very drunk Austria**

**England- dress in mizura ( i think that's the name) famous combat waiter**

**outfit and stay like that for 3 chapters**

**Truths:**

**England- how many tattoos and peircing do u hav? If u hav them, show us!**

**Hungary- wat is ur fav pairing**

**America- how many burgers do u eat a day?**

**France- how the bell does that rose stay on ur um, vital region?**

**Prussia- why r u scared of hungarys boobs?**

**Also, if I could make an appearance that would b awsom! (lime Prussia!)**

**Plz an thnks!**

**Yaycupcackes**

Latte: Kay~Engwand has to go into da closet wit' Amwica.

England: *eye sparkle*

Tapioca: Haha~ I sense a pedo :) Hurry up please, America is waitin'!

England: Latte is cute, but Tapioca, you're just annoying!

Tapioca: ...I-I d-don't care...*sniffles*

England: Oops...

America: You just have a lisp fetish don't you?

England: ...

Latte: Huway up alweady!

America & England: Right! *they go into closet together*

Tapioca: Now France is s'posed to find da fun zone...on England, Canada,

America, Lithuania, Japan, China, and Korea...

Latte: Awnd Germany.

Tapioca: Oh right. Um...guys what is your fun zone? How do you find it?

Everyone: !

Germany: Japan, I thought you said their mental states remain the same, shouldn't they know everything they knew before now?

Japan: Hai..I'm guessing...they didn't know before either.

Everyone: *facepalm*

France: Well mon petit amours...perhaps I should show you what the 'fun zone is'...

Hungary: Get away from them stupid pedo! *holds frying pan at the ready*

France: How rude! Why does everyone go and assume zhat I am some kind of pervert!

Everyone: ...

Austria: Um, little ones, why don't we just skip this dare okay?

Latte: Whatever, it didn't sound very interesting.

Tapioca: Okay then, Prussia nii-san has to wear Hungary's uniform, then go into a closet with daddy Austria. ^ u ^

Prussia: ...Prussia nii-san...?

Austria: ...Daddy?

Germany: Any explanation for this, Japan?

Japan: Um, no, I give up.

Prussia: Since when am I your big awesome brother?

Tapioca: *shrugs* I don't know. But I just like you. So thats why. :)

Prussia: *sparkle eyes*

Hungary: *sigh* Is there anyone in Bad Friends Trio who's not a pedo?

...

_(The short answer, no. Long answer, Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!)_

Tapioca: My boyfriend is gonna be just like brother Prussia, what about you Latte?

Latte: Mine will be wike bruther Spain! ^ u ^

Spain: ...*pedo face*

Romano: *kicks Spain in the vital regions*

Hungary: Poor girls. They just had to choose those two for boyfriend models. *she sighs in disgust*

Prussia & Spain: Hey!

Tapioca: Put on the dress already, nii-san! :(

Prussia: R-right. *He goes into closet to change into Hungary's spare maid uniform and returns looking completely ridculous.*

Latte: Hahahahaha! Hungary shud take pictur's!

Hungary: Will do. ;)

Tapioca: Closet time, nii-san, daddy!

Prussia & Austria: *exchange a look of shock, horror, confusion, or perhaps something even worse. They proceed to walk into a closet.*

Latte: Wait! You forgot to make big sis drunk!

Tapioca: Oh right, daddy was s'posed to be drunk.

Everyone else: -_-'

America & England: *return from their make out closet*

Latte: Engwand! You have a new dare!

Tapioca: Yeah! Wear d'is! *holds up costume* You have to wear it for the next three chapta's.

England: O-ok...*he is confused because the dare seems deceptively simple.*

Latte: Twuth time!

*loud beep noise is heard*

Tapioca: Oh. My email.

Everyone: ...

Tapioca: Hey Latte, the lady who sent us this dare just sent us a new message!

Latte: Oh, really? Whats it say?

Germany: Hey, vait (wait) a minute, did you just revert to normal?

Tapioca: Oh, huh. Looks like we did! :D Leave it to the magical power of email! By the way, what were we like as kids? I can't really remember for some reason.

Everyone: ...

Latte: We don't have time for that now Tapioca, the dares are seriously pilling up. What does yayacakes have to say?

Tapioca: Oh right. Um, she says that she dares us to complete her dares...

Latte: Wait, really?

Tapioca: Well...that and she's upset we didn't do her dares yet.

Latte: Oh...*sniffle*

Tapioca: ...*sniffle*

Tapioca & Latte: *start sobbing* W-we're sorry! Waahhh! W-we...just keep g-getting more and more dares and..sniff..waaahhh...w-we're trying!

Lithuania: They haven't really changed at all have they?

Estonia: Afraid not, thats just how they've always been I guess.

Latvia: Must be hard for their friends to put up with.

Tapioca: You know what! *she stands up, trying to rub away her tears* Screw this! I-I'm gonna finish these dares!

Latte: You're right! W-we have a duty! To our fans, and to ourselves!

Tapioca: Therefore, no matter how long it takes,

Latte: We will complete every single dare sent to us, (except the ones we skip ;P)

Tapioca: No matter how many member of the Hetalia cast are traumatized by them,

Latte: We will continue to pull through,

Tapioca & Latte: For the sake of Fan laughter, fangirl squels, for love, for justice, for all that is right-!

China: Maybe you should just start now aru.

Tapioca: Haha, right.

Latte: In that spirit, England, how many peircings and tattoos do you have?

England: *blushes* U-um...

Latte: Hurry it up.

England: I don't have piercings any more, they kinda faded after I stopped wearing them for fitty years or so. But I do have one tatoo.

Tapioca: Well, show us.

England: R-right...*he pulls down the collar of his shirt and a small rose tatoo is revealed on the right side of his neck. Next to it is a purplish-red mark.*

America: *turns the other way and whistles while blushing*

Tapioca: *grins*

Latte: Before Tapioca starts drooling, lets continue. ;) America, how many hamburgers do you eat per day?

America: Huh? Oh...uh...wait, I can do this. *he desprately trys to count but its clear math is not his thing at all.*

Japan: An online source claims that McDonalds sells 75 hamburgers per second. This would accumulate to 6.5 million hamburgers per day. Naturally we do not know if this incrudes (includes) McDonalds world wide but we do know where the majority of those hamburgers will be going. *he glances at America*

America: *continues to look away and whistle*

England: You really are bloated bastard aren't you?

Tapioca: I feel kinda sick...

Latte: Me too...but lets keep going...Hungary, whats you're favorite pairing?

Hungary: Oh..um..well I don't just have one...

Tapioca: Its ok, I totally understand. ;)

Hungary: Well my top four are GerIta,

Germany: *blushes but trys to keep serious*

Italy: Ve~!

Hungary: ..Spamano,

Spain: *Rests his arm on Romano's shoulder*

Romano: Chigi!

Hungary: ...USUK,

America: We're so popular aren't we England?

England: Shut up stupid wanker. *blushing*

Hungary: And Pr-I mean SuFin!

Sweden: I l'uv y'uh.

Finland: AAhh! Sweden! Don't say that here! / *whispers* I..love you too.

Prussia: Don't lie silly girl. *he rubs Hungarys head*

Hungary: Wha-I d-didn't lie! I-

Prussia: *hugs Hungary and whispers* Its'ok, I like PruCan too. ;)

Hungary: *wacks Prussia with frying pan. But then, as an after thought, leans down and kisses Prussia's cheek. Then she runs away.*

Tapioca: Guess we won't be seeing her for a while.

Latte: Yup. Kay, Frances turn.

*Everyone Turns to see France completely naked, except his trade mark rose.*

Everyone: ...

France: What, I read the dare ahead of time. I though it would be best to demonstrate, non?

Tapioca: *sigh* We have no choice. Explain how that rose sticks to you.

France: Well, its a long story, with your tradgic romantic hero being none other than moi. It began when...*he goes on to tell a long story, half in french, that is mostly describing how great and atractive he is and was ans basically gives you no idea whatsoever of why the stupid rose sticks. It is for your personal safety and potential innocence that we did not tell the story here. You should thank us, even if your are probably annoyed at being cheated out of a ridulously perverse story.*

Latte: I rather want to curl up and die now, anyone else want to join me?

*most of the Hetalia cast raise their hands*

Tapioca: I am so there, but we kinda have to move on. Prussia?

Prussia: Yeah little sis who is totally after my awesomeness?

Tapioca: Psshht. Theres no way I'd let my first boyfriend be someone like you.

Everyone: ...

Tapioca: Anyway, why is nii-s-I mean, Prussia, afraid of Hungary's boobs?

Prussia: Ummm...?

Latte: I think our darette is confused about the Hetalia epiosode when you and Hungary were little kids.

Prussia: *Sigh* There is no denying how completely awesome and adorable I was back then, but I admit I was not as, er, experienced as I am now. ;)

Tapioca: Meaning~?

Prussia: Er, I grew up in a family of all guys...so...um...

Latte: There you have it! ;D Now, lets keep hurrying.

Tapioca: Um, the dares appear to be over. Oh, but she'd like an appearance.

Latte: Oh crap, we should have read that sooner.

Tapioca: Too true. Now! *waves magic want of fanfiction*

Yayacakes: *appears*

Latte: OOh. Awesome.

Prussia: *looks like he wants to say something, but restrains himself*

Yayacakes: Hey guys, where am I?

Latte: You made it into our fanfiction! I'm Latte.

Tapioca: I'm Tapioca, welcome to the chapter!

Yayacakes: Oh, so you we're writing it, I was kinda confused.

Latte: Cuz we did a couple other dares first?

Yayacakes: *slight glare* Well, yeah.

Tapioca: Ahaha, um, logistical reasons you know?

Yayacakes: Yeah, fine, whatever. So, do I get to watch the dares now?

Latte: Um...well...

Tapioca: We...kinda...didn't read this part of your review till now.

Latte: We have our reasons too though, we had been turned into preschoolers for half of the chapter! *sobs*

Tapioca: Yeah! And we had a ton of reviews and we're feeling totally overwhelmed. TToTT

Yayacakes: Haha, fine, fine, whatever. You guys...are serious babbies you know...

Tapioca: Hey Latte...does that mean...?

Latte: YES! Oh, yeah, baby attitude retrieved!

Tapioca: Yesh! Now all we have to do is learn to talk like that again! :D

Yayacakes: Um...

Latte: Awight then y'alls!

Tapioca: Bye bye fo' now!

Tapioca & Latte: WE WUV Y'ALLS!

Yayacakes: Send in more dares, just don't expect them to be answered quick. ;)

**The End! u **

**Yup, we still love you all. We're still working hard. But were also lazing around and enjoying summer vacation. There fore, please respect the many different ways we choose to waste our time. **


	16. Chapter 16 Your Authors Like Cookies

**The sky was blue the day was warm and small white clouds puffed by however the atmosphere surrounding the two authors was a rather different story, in fact there seemed to be dark swirling shapes moving around them and dark black lines of depression crushing down one their heads. **

Latte: I feel like such a slacker…

Tapioca: You should.

Latte: Way to make me feel better.

Tapioca: Sorry, but it is true you have been very lazy, going and hanging out with friends, swimming in the river, making beaded bracelets, going shopping in—

Latte: I get it I get it! So to make up for that lets start!

Tapioca: Aww I was having fun!

Latte: *glares* let's start now.

Tapioca: *crosses arms and pouts* fine.

Latte: This one is from our dutiful reader Yaycupcakes!

**Sry for postin twice, weird computer spaz. Anyways, I got another truth and  
>dare!<br>Dare:  
>France: go streaking in switzys house<br>England: try and make the most disgusting salad ever  
>Russia: you must eat England salad! X)<br>Truth:  
>Prussia: how r u syill around?<br>Austria: have u ever heard rock or heavy metal or punk music? If not, Iggy  
>must play him some!<br>Both Italys: get drunk! That's it for now! Have some cookies! *hands ninja star cookies*  
>Bye!<br>*poofs away cuz I can***

Latte: Wow, long… hey we got some ninja star cookies!

Tapioca: Cool! Alright France!

Latte: I volunteer to not watch this one.

Tapioca: You can't not watch it cuz you're the one writing it!

Latte: *pukes*

France: What can I do for you Mademoiselles?

Latte: You have a dare, from someone who wants you dead.

France: And what would zat be?

Tapioca: You have to go streaking in Switzerland's house.

France: Ohohohoho, *gross France smile*

Latte: I…I'm going to be sick!

Tapioca: Hang in there! *turns green*

France: *takes off clothes and runs to Switzerland's house witch appears randomly*

Switzerland: * is drinking tea and having cake with Lichtenstein on the porch*

France: *runs by them and opens the door to the house*

Switzerland: *spews tea and quickly covers Lichtenstein's eyes, he then grabs a gun from his belt and begins to shoot repeatedly at France* get away from my house you disgusting frog!

France: *bolts out the back door with several cuts from the bullets* help!

Tapioca & Latte: *laugh uncontrollably and begin to roll around on the floor*

Latte: He…he almost died!

Tapioca: I… can't breathe!

France: So it was that amusing to you?

Latte: No it was more, and for god's sake put on some freaking clothes!

France: Ohohohoho *runs away*

Tapioca: I suppose we should move on.

Latte: Yes, we should.

Tapioca: England!

England: What the bloody hell do you want!

Latte: We would like you to cook for us, you must try to make the most disgusting salad ever.

Tapioca: And Russia, you have to eat it.

Russia: Why me?

Latte: No clue, but I suggest you try and enjoy your life while you still can.

England: Hey!

Tapioca: Oh just get to work! *shoves England into kitchen*

England: *tries his best to make the worst salad in the world, much banging is heard*

Latte: I sorta feel bad for Russia…

Tapioca: So do I…

England: There it's done! *brings out salad*

Russia: *picks up fork and takes and tiny bite, his eyes widen and he looks very surprised* it's good…

Latte: No way! *grabs another fork and takes and bite* Holy crap! It actually is!

Tapioca: *also tries the salad* whoa…

Latte: Quick alert the media, write to the paper, get a reporter, England made a good salad!

England: But I don't get it, when I actually try to make something bad it comes out good?

Tapioca: I guess.

Latte: Well that was a great discovery but sadly we must move on.

Tapioca: Yup next we have some truths!

Latte: First we need, Prussia!

Prussia: Whazup!

Tapioca: How are you still around?

Prussia: *facepalms* okay so even if Prussia doesn't exsist any more it's not like the land disappeared so as long as the lands still there then I am too! But I plan to come back in world war three!

Latte: Okay! Wow I can't wait for world war three!

Tapioca: Neither can I! (though technically we had it happen a couple chapters ago. )

Latte: Next up is Austria!

Austria: What now?

Tapioca: Have you ever heard of punk or heavy metal music? And why and am I asking all the questions?

Latte: Who knows.

Austria: No I have not are those a genre of classical?

Tapioca: Not even close. England!

England: What now?

Latte: Play some heavy metal for Austria here he doesn't even know what it is.

England: Why that's a crime! *Electric guitar and America with drums suddenly appear*

America: Let's go!

England: *grabs guitar and a microphone, than he and America proceed to play the song American Idiot*

America: *when the song ends* Hey!

England: Well you are an idiot.

Latte: I. Love. That. Song.

England: Thank you * bows*

Austria: *shaking*

Tapioca: So how was it?

Austria: I believe I shall now go to my piano *walks to piano and begins to transpose American Idiot into an orchestral composition*

Latte: Alright! I think he liked it!

Tapioca: And we must move on!

Latte: How right you are!

Tapioca: Italy and Romano!

Romano: What?

Italy: Ve~?

Latte: Here, have some wine *hands both a bottle of very good yet VERY alcoholic wine*

Italy: Ve it's good!

Romano: Fuck it is sort of good *hiccups*

_When both bottles are gone._

Italy: Veeeee! *laughs like an idiot*

Romano: Spaaaain… *smiles and wraps arms around Spain's neck*

Latte: Crap…o.O

Italy: Germany~

Germany: *glares at Latte and Tapioca* vhat did you do to him?

Spain: *strokes Romano's head* aww my little tomato!

Romano: *laughs and hugs Spain tighter*

Spain: Um… this is getting kind of weird…

Tapioca: You said it…*drooling*

Latte: I think we should end this chapter before Romano does something really embarrassing.

Tapioca: Uh..huh… yeah I like ice cream…

Latte: *slaps Tapioca* thank you for reading another pointless chapter!

Tapioca: And don't forget to read the next one!

Latte: *eats ninja star cookie* Byezies!

**The End $ . $ **


	17. Chapter 17 Don't Mess With Our OTP's

**Far, far away, in the land of fanfiction, there lived two sweet little girls who spent their days as authors. But the problem was that these two girls lived rather far away from each other. Oh, and the other problem was that one of them was seriously running out of ideas for intros.**

Tapioca: Wow, that one was so lame! :D

Latte: You do realize that you wrote it right?

Tapioca: Shhhh! That part was a secret.

Latte: _Riiiight._

Tapioca: Well, who of the Hetalia cast wants to comment on what an idiot I am today?

...

Romano: Maybe you should stop being so fucking repetitive and try some writing that's actually worth something.

Tapioca: *goes to sob in corner*

Latte: Dammitt Romano! We were doing so well, 15 chapters without an emo corner!

Romano: Like I fucking give a shit.

Latte: *sigh* I suppose the writing is getting a bit stale...but depressing Tapioca is not gonna help you damn tsunder!

Tapioca: *returns from emo corner* S'ok Latte.

Latte: Huh, but...

Tapioca: Being depressed is totally not my thing! ;D So I'm back and better than ever baby!

Latte: ...*sigh* Whatever, let's start already, ok?

Tapioca: You got it!

**From: XxEvilxX ()**

**I'm reviewing! Where's my cookie?**

**Please make sure that no one can escape the room before reading my dares.**

**Are you all sealed in? Good. First off, I am a huge RussAme fan, so... heh heh**

**heh.**

**America and Russia-... Make out. For at least five minutes.**

**Belarus- Try not to kill America. I kinda like my home country.**

**France- RAPE ENGLAND!**

**Greece- Is he there? I hope so. I have a truth AND a dare for you! Truth- have**

**you ever thought of Japan as more than a friend? (DO YOU LOVE HIM?) and Dare-**

**Kiss Japan on the mouth for at least ten seconds in front of everyone. Feel**

**free to go longer if you wish.**

**HAVE FUN! AND I'LL BE BACK! XD**

Tapioca: Oh crap, someone found out about the cookie conspiracy!

Latte: Drats, I had hoped no one would notice. Well then, you know what this means.

Tapioca: *into cell phone* Code 'cookies' has been discovered by darer 16. Take them out.

Latte: Hopefully we're safe now.

Tapioca: Best to remain inconspicuous for now.

Hetalia cast: -_-'

Latte: Now then! America, Russia!

America: Yo dudes, I'm like so ready! What's my dare, to defeat Russia like the hero I am?

Russia: Da~ if it's crushing America's scull I'd be happy to oblige. ^ J ^

Tapioca: Sorry sweethearts, this is Hetalia truth or dare, and the only war you'll get here is love. *glances at France* Torture is acceptable too though…

France: *looks scared*

Latte: More to the point, you guys have to make out for, ah…

Tapioca: At least five minutes.

Belarus: *sneaks up in preparation to murder America*

Latte: Oh, and Belarus, you're not allowed to murder America. The reviewer likes her home country and we…mostly like him too.

Belarus: *glint of pure evil in eyes* And just how are you gonna stop me?

Tapioca: EEEEKKKK!

Latte: Trust me Belarus, I have my ways. *evil look returned*

Tapioca: You guys are frickin' scary! What's up with you?

Latte: It's nothing to worry about. Now, you force them to make out, I've done my part.

Tapioca: *sigh* Got it. Alright then, guys, make out time. Cold war style please. *fangirl smirk*

America: Uhhh….*he looks back at Belarus…wondering if he'll really get away with this.*

Russia: …Da~ well, this isn't as good as I'd like it…but…it could be worse. *he pulls America into a deep kiss*

America: *Struggles a little, but starts to accept it and return the kiss. The kiss isn't really romantic though, it's war like. Both America and Russia keep their eyes open, and glare at each other. Somehow, they manage for around five minutes, and they pull apart violently, cutting America's lip.*

Tapioca: I admit it, that was totally hot.

Latte: *Sigh* It still breaks OTP rules though.

Tapioca: It does, OTP rules are meant to be broken…a little. But OTPs last forever, and cannot be changed! :D

Latte: Speaking of OTP's…

England: *Runs up to America, licks the blood of his lip* Seriously, you're so clumsy, idiot. D-don't make me worry.

America: *Blushes* U—um…

England: Oh, and Russia.

Russia: Da~?

England: If you ever touch this guy again, you will have Brittiania Angel's wrath and a whole lot worse on your heels.

Russia: I'll keep that in mind. *evil smirk.*

America: *sighs, but smiles and hugs England.* Thank you.

England: D-don't make me do it again b-bloody idiot.

America: Hahaha, right~!

Tapioca: *tears in eyes*

Latte: *sniffles*

Hungary: *rubs away tears and nosebleed.*

Tapioca: Someone send those two to get married! Please! I can't wait another second!

Latte: That sounds epic (and brainsaw) but, maybe we should finish our dares.

Tapioca: Haha, right. Next France is supposed to—

Latte: Wait, again?

Tapioca: *Staring daggers at France*

France: Look, I'm really sorry, Oui? Its not my fault ok?

Tapioca: How dare you try and get in the way of my OTP! You must die!

France: Why moi? *runs like hell*

Tapioca: *right behind him.*

Latte: Well…in the meantime, let's just move on. Greece?

Greece: *soft snores* zzzzzzzzzz…..

Japan: It appears he is stir (still) sreeping (sleeping).

Latte: I see, can you wake him up.

Japan: Hai! *Goes over to Greece and tries to shake him gently.* Greece-san, Greece-san, it is the time to wake up.

Greece: …zzz…*slowly opens one eye* ….Oh….Jap..an…zzzz…..I….love….you…

Japan: E-EHH? *Starts blushing*

Latte: Well, guess we didn't even have to ask him. Um, since it seems Greece isn't going to wake up, will you complete his dare for him?

Japan: ?

Latte: Kiss him.

Japan: Eh? B-b-b-but!

Latte: It's no big deal, he just confessed to you. (Albeit in his sleep.) He'll be happy.

Japan: I-I can't. It…It would be immoral.

Latte: So you can watch others do any number of immoral things but you can't kiss the person who just told you they love you for ten seconds?

Japan: …

Latte: Hurry up, times a wastin'. ;)

Japan: H-hai. *He leans over and kisses Greece softly*

Greece: *still asleep, pulls Japan in a little.*

Latte: There you are, not so hard at all. ^ ^

Tapioca: I'm back! Wha'd I miss? *France did eventually get away, but not before he was wacked over the head with a borrowed frying pan*

Latte: That. *points to Greece and Japan making out.*

Tapioca: *nosebleeds* Well. This darette has their good points I guess.

Latte: Hahaha, yes they are wonderful. We love all our darettes and darers. Very much. *evil aura*

Tapioca: A warning to you reviewers…we told you before, and we will tell you again, we are biased. In case you can't tell, we know what pairings we like….don't expect us to break OTP rules too often.

Latte: Actually, the truth is we just hate FrUk.

Tapioca: And PruCan.

Latte: And…well, we'll stop there. ;)

Tapioca: Uh oh…I hope our fans don't get disillusioned with us now…

Latte: Oh no! Wait! We didn't mean it!

Tapioca: Please keep sending us dares! We really do love you all! TToTT

Latte: We'll do anything-please!

Romano: You guys, have no fucking life.

Latte: Psshht. Like you're any better.

Tapioca: Well, it's been lovely y'alls. Keep sending us reviews, or we'll get totally insecure.

Latte: Though if you want us to continue epic randomness, you probably shouldn't send anything in. ;)

Tapioca: Either way, keep readin',

Latte: Keep lovin'!

Tapioca & Latte: We love y'alls!

**The End =u=**

**So, hows it going so far? We're doing our best, and investing in spell check even! (I know, its not helping. ) But anyhow please keep our series going, read, review, love!**


	18. Chapter 18 Keep it Sexy, Not Violent

**Things had been progressing smoothly at Tapioca's corporation. She and Latte's small fanfiction business had expanded to substantial 17 chapters or so. Yes, things were going very well indeed.**

Latte: Except that we still have a pile of work.

Tapioca: Haha…let's just pretend we're totally successful, ok? Besides, who do you think is doing the majority of the chapters here?

Latte: *looks away, whistles*

Tapioca: Exactly. Now than, shall we begin?

Latte: Sure, this is from DragonVenom. ;)

Tapioca: Aaaww…no Hetalia character interjection.

Hong Kong: You'll survive.

Tapioca: Yes! I knew that would work.

**I only have one dare that I thought would be really kick-**.**

**Russia, I want you in a Chucky costume! As in the evil killer doll from  
>Child's Play!<br>And Lithuania, you dress as Tiffany! Chucky's equally insane bride from Bride  
>Of Chucky!<br>With that, You two reanact Bride Of Chucky! Not the WHOLE thing exactly. Just  
>scene from scene. And France can be Jesse, and England is Jade! They're the<br>good guys!  
>I hope you can do this!<br>P.S. If you guys have no idea what Bride Of Chucky is, try Wikipedia and look  
>up scenes on youtube maybe.<strong>

Tapioca: …

Latte: …Well now what?

Tapioca: B-but…I don't wanna watch the movie!

Latte: You've heard of it before?

Tapioca: Yeah, but I only vaguely know what its about.

Latte: So wiki it.

Tapioca: …

Latte: You're just too lazy aren't you.

Tapioca: …

Latte: Well, I understand your feelings, but we still have to address this dare one way or another.

Tapioca: Can't we just have Russia and Lithuania dress up, and then just have them go kill France?

France: Hey!

Latte: That seems fair. ;)

Tapioca: Now them, dress up time! Russia and Lithuania~!

Russia: Da~! This sounds fun!

Lithuania: I don't know…can I pass please?

Belarus: Wait, Lithuania can't be Tiffany, I have to be Tiffany! I'm nii-sans bride! Right nii-san? *evil grin of death*

Russia: Nooo~!

Latte: Um, let's try and stick to the correct part of this dare at least.

Belarus: *Begins muttering curses to all within sight but backs off*

Tapioca: *sighs, and hands out costumes* Here, go change no, kay?

Russia: Da~!

Lithuania: R-right…

*They go to change and return looking a tad ridiculous*

Tapioca: I think there was a reason they had the original characters be littlish you know. But I can help. *She puts make up on both Russia and Lithuania to complete their cosplay.*

Latte: Wow. That's freaking creepy.

Tapioca: Nice work, I scare myself sometimes. ;D Now France, you can put on a costume too. *hands France a plain costume.*

France: What? But zis costume is so un-fabulous, I could never—

Tapioca: Wear it. Now. *Makes expression of evilousity.*

Latte: And you think I'm scary.

Tapioca: Like I said, I scare myself sometimes. ;) Now England, you, can go sit on America's lap.

England: Why the bloody hell should I—

Tapioca: Because I bloody said so! Now do it before I let Russia and Lithuania kill you too!

England: *scared, goes to sit on America's lap*

America: Woah! Is it my birthday, cuz you better not have made me scones like last year.

England: Just shut up git.

America: Will do. *Hugs England*

Tapioca: I needed that.

Latte: Me too honestly, what is a truth or dare chapter without OTP?

Tapioca: Useless. Now then, gore ahoy!

Russia: *Is creeping up on France slowly but surely with a giant meat cleaver.*

Lithuania: *Trying to mimic Russia, but having a hard time with the evil role. Nonetheless he starts to get into it and becomes very convincing.*

Latte: *munches popcorn*

France: EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!

Tapioca: Why am I not surprised that France screams like a girl?

Latte: No one is surprised honestly.

_Russia and Lithuania have France cornered, using a large knife Lithuania slashes at France's face, France dodges just in time but a slit appears in his cheek and blood trickles out. Russia raises his meat cleaver to deliver the final blow…_

Tapioca: And scene!

Russia: Huh, but you said we could..

Tapioca: Sorry, much as I do hate France, I try to keep my series death free.

Latte: Same here. Keep that in mind darers! We do not premote violence…very much.

Tapioca: Even if were the ones who decided to change the dare like this…

Latte: We really catch ourselves in our own loopholes don't we?

Tapioca: *sigh* Yeah…

France: Ohohohoho~! I shall live forever!

Tapioca & Latte: GO DIE!

Russia: Any time! *Raises cleaver*

Latte: Anyhow, we're a bit of a mess write now, dearest readers.

Tapioca: *sigh* You all challenge us so…

Latte: But we loves y'alls!

Tapioca: That we do! Please keep it up, you've all been so wonderful! ;) We'll continue to do our best also!

Latte: Bye now!

Tapioca: Goodbye, Sayonara, Viszlat, uh…um…

Latte: Ciao!

**The End! " o "**

**Gosh…one chapter per day! How d'ya like that? Well, no way I'm gonna keep that up. Anyhow, I'm doing my best. Please forgive us for messing with your dares…it's just what we do. Also, I really did go to look at the plot of Bride of chucky…but I got simultaneously bored and grossed out….so …um…yeah.**

**And finally, I'm putting this up before one of the dares that goes before it because….that other dare is one I'd like to write with Latte. So please wait, I promise we'll finish every dare.**

**Sort of.**


	19. Chapter 19 Pocky and Tackle Hugs

**An expert procrastinator had spent the morning reading fanfiction and not working, and I'm sure you can all tell who that is…**

Latte: I suck at intros.

Tapioca: I know what you mean.

Latte: Well I have nothing else to say except that last night while making dinner I dropped a boiling hot potato down a hole in the knee of my pants.

Tapioca: Okay. I imagine that hurt a bit.

Latte: It did, a lot actually.

Tapioca: Well all potatoes aside we will now start.

Latte: This is from LoveIsThePainInside

**kay, heres the first one i'm sending to you, do it after yayacakes**

**hai hai!**

**i love this its awesome ^.^**

**okay so ill suggest some dares *evil glint in eyes***

**Belarus must be restrained while Russia and Canada (yno, he has the polar bear  
>and the love of maple syrup? that guy) do the pocky challenge (both eat one<br>side of a pocky stick until the middle, first person to pull away loses)**

**also a truth for Austria, how big is the object up your butt and why have you  
>not tried to remove it? isnt it uncomfortable? but i still *heart* you so its<br>all good, you uptight cutie ^.^**

**dare for Greece and Turkey, you have to hug for 3 minutes without causing any  
>bodily harm to each other (the 'MWAHAHAHAHA' is implied)<strong>

**but ill make it up to Greece and have Japan sit on his lap for 10 minutes ^.^**

**and finally could you tackle-glomp the following for me:**

**Germany, Italy (both North and South, squirm Romano squirm mwahahaha), Japan,  
>Greece, Leichtenstein (twice, shes so kawaii!), Hungary, Prussia (because his<br>awesome butt should be specially awesome-tackle-glomped), Canada (and  
>kumajirou, so adorable!) and finally Russia (i can become one with mother<br>russia, da?~ *evil smirk*)**

**tehee kthanksbai! **

Latte: Aright then let us begin!

Tapioca: Wow look, this person wants to become one with Russia.

Latte: She sounds creepy.

Tapioca: *smacks Latte* don't say that about our wonderful fans!

Latte: *rubs head* sorry.

Tapioca: I guess we should start.

Latte: Right! Someone bring Russia, Canada, and Belarus here!

Russia: You called?

Canada: Eh?

Belarus: Why is he here? *points at Canada*

Tapioca: Because he's part of the dare unlike you.

Belarus: Then why did you call me?

Latte: No reason *takes out rope* quick help me tie her up!

Tapioca: *grabs one end of the rope and they eventually, after much knife confiscation tie her to a chair*

Latte: Okay now that's done!

Russia: Why did you do if she's not in the dare?

Tapioca: You'll see.

Latte: *takes out box of pocky* Right, so guys you get to do the pocky challenge!

Russia: Okay.

Canada: Wait- How-I-You—

Tapioca: Oh it's alright you can pull away whenever you want however, this means you lose and the loser… Oh wait, I guess the loser doesn't have to do anything! *laughs*

Latte: Okay guys start now! *hands them a pocky*

Russia: *starts eating the pocky and shows no sign of stopping*

Belarus: *is straining against the rope*

Canada: *begins to eat rather slowly, but then looks up at Russia's face and breaks away*

Latte: Aww Canada lost, but honestly it was only a matter of time.

Tapioca: You said it.

Latte: Okay we must move on, so next up is Austria!

Austria: Might you try and sound like a civilized person for once?

Tapioca: We all know that's impossible.

Latte: Hey! Anyway, back to the point, Austria how big in the object up your butt and why have you not tried to remove it?

Austria: I believe you are referring to my uptight behavior do I assume correctly?

Tapioca: Yup!

Austria: Well I am not really uptight I just happen to have manners unlike some I could name.

Latte: That was rude. Anyway moving on!

Tapioca: Okay, Greece and Turkey!

Greece: What is it? *yawns*

Turkey: Hey what are you doing here! *looks at Greece*

Greece: *turns dark* I could say the same for you!

Latte: Calm down guys, both of you have to be here because you are both included in the next dare!

Turkey: And what would that be?

Tapioca: You get to hug for three minutes! Isn't that fun!

Greece: *eyes flame and he turns on Turkey*

Turkey: *stands up to his full height and glowers down at Greece*

Latte: Just hug and get it over with!

Turkey: *walks forward and puts his arms around Greece*

Greece: *stiffly lifts his arms around Turkey's waist*

Tapioca: The no violence policy is implied!

Turkey: *whispers* Cat's are stupid.

Greece: Turkey Brain!

Turkey: Grease spot!

_They proceed in this fashion for three minutes _

Latte: I don't know about you but those were some of the worst insults I have ever heard.

Tapioca: Gotta agree with you there.

Latte: Hey Greece before you go into war with Turkey we have another dare for you!

Greece: *turns around looking extremely irritated*

Tapioca: its okay, nothing to do with Turkey.

Latte: *points to random couch* Just sit there and wait for a sec.

Tapioca: Japan!

Japan: Hai.

Latte: Go sit on Greece's lap okay!

Japan: … *looks confused but goes to sit on Greece's lap*

Greece: *immediately calms down*

Tapioca: They look so cute together!

Latte: I agree but we've got some people to tackle-glomp now.

Tapioca: Right let's get on that!

The Following people's reactions to the tackle-glomping are as follows;

Germany: Vhat! *turns red*

Italy: Ve~ *returns the hug*

Romano: Get the fuck off me!

Japan: *turns red and mumble something*

Greece: * is asleep*

Lichtenstein: *blushes a bit but hugs back*

Hungary: *smiles and hugs back*

Prussia: *grins and hugs back*

Canada: Eh-

Kumajirou: Who are you?

Russia: *smiles evilly*

Tapioca: Yay! We're done! That was really fun wasn't it!

Latte: Easy for you to say you didn't have to hug Russia!

Tapioca: True.

Latte: Alright, I suppose this is the end of another completely pointless chapter.

Tapioca: Keep sending in truth and dares! Even if we won't get to them that soon, but you have no idea how amazing you guys are!

Latte: Thanks you all!

**The End ~ .~ **


End file.
